Lui's Journal
by theindestructablecuestick
Summary: Hibiki Lui, a Vocaloid, has decided (has been forced, actually) to keep a journal. He writes about how he avoids road rollers, angry Meiko and Meitos, crazed Hatsunes and awkward situations. Well, how he TRIES to avoid awkward situations.
1. 1st November

Well...

Hi.

…My name is Lui, Hibiki Lui.

Um… the reason I'm writing in this is because my sister, Ring (is she my sister? We don't really look like each other…), says it's good to "express your feelings"…

…I think she just wants to know who I like.

But I don't! I swear!

…I think I'll just write in you about what happens during the day.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I accidently left you out.

And Rin-san read you.

And she started questioning me…

"Luuuui! Who do you like?" Rin asked me, smiling brightly.

I flushed red, and started stuttering.

"R-R-R-Rin-san, w-wh-what are you t-talking a-a-a-about?" I managed to stutter. Rin just smirked, and brought out a book from behind her back.

I grew wide-eyed, and grabbed you and ran off.

Which leads to where I am now, hiding from Rin-san in the basement.

…It smells like eggplants in here.

Oh, I found Gakupo-san's stash of eggplants.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Mikuo-san assaulted me as soon as I stepped out of the basement.

"M-Mikuo-san, what-" I was cut off by Mikuo shoving a leek in my mouth.

I managed to cough the leek out.

"Hey, you OK? Sorry, no one else would try it… and you were the only person who hadn't tried leeks," Mikuo-san said, grinning.

I just nodded weakly.

"…Hey, Lui? What's that book?" Mikuo asked, curious. I jumped and ran away before he could read you.

Which leads me to where I am NOW, outside in the vegetable garden.

Thank god Luka-san put a table and some chairs out here…

0o0o0o0o0o0

…I swear I have the worst life.

Mikuo REALLY wants to know what's in you (he said something about a diary and knowing if I really did like "that person"… which I don't!), so he's hunting me down, and got several of the Vocaloids to join, including Rin and Ring.

"RING-NEE! WHY?" I screamed while being chased by an agitated Rin and Ring.

"Because I need to know who you like! ONLY MIKUO KNOWS, BUT I WILL GET MY HANDS ON THAT INFORMATION!" my sister yelled back at me.

What a brilliant life I have.

As I rounded a corner, a hand suddenly appeared out of a room and dragged me in. I pressed my ear to the door that had been closed quickly.

"Where'd he go?" I heard Mikuo say.

"He couldn't have gotten to far! Keep searching!" I heard SeeU say, and they headed down the hall.

I breathed a sigh of relief, and turned around to thank the person who had saved me.

…Turns out it was Len.

"A-a-ah, t-thank you, L-L-Len-san," I stuttered, my face starting to go pink.

"No problem, stay away from my twin until she's cooled down about this event," Len-san said, grinning.

I walked out the door, my face now burning red.

…So now I'm in my room, awaiting that dreadful moment Ring storms in, demanding to know who I liked…

Tired,

Lui

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Well? How was it? I hope it was alright… I mean, I started talking about who Lui likes straight away…**

**Oh, right. Can you guess who Lui likes? I think I made it obvious…**

**-Nekomimi Girl**


	2. 2nd November

Hello again.

It's… a bit early, I know. But… I'm hungry, and I know that if I get up out of my bed, I'll wake Ring-nee up… she sleeps lightly (unlike one certain Kagamine twin I could mention…).

…Maybe I'll just-

0o0o0o0o0o0

…In the end, I did wake Ring-nee up.

Because I fell off the bed.

"LUI! DO YOU KNOW HOW EARLY IT IS? IT'S 3 IN THE MORNING!" Ring-nee screamed at me. I covered my ears.

Thankfully all the bedrooms are soundproof.

…Or so I thought.

"Ring…? Why are you yelling at Lui? And this early too…" I heard a sluggish voice from the doorway. I looked over to see that it was Miku-san.

"Lui decided to wake me up," Ring stated flatly. I looked up at her, blinking.

"R-Ring-nee… I only fell out of the bed…" I said. Ring-nee huffed.

"Well, what were you even doing up at this ungodly hour?" she questioned, staring at me with a glint in her eye.

"I-I was hungry…" I muttered. Miku-san perked up.

"Well, since we're all up, why don't we go have some hot chocolate or something?" Miku-san said, grinning. Ring-nee also perked up, nodding. I just shrugged.

Miku-san led us into the kitchen, where we came face-to-face with a problem.

"…Anyone know where the chocolate is?"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Piko and I have a very scary looking Meiko-san chasing us.

What happened? Well…

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY SAKE?" a voice boomed down the hallways. From where I was (the lounge, where I could see a majority of the Vocaloids), I saw everyone freeze. I also froze. I hadn't actually seen Meiko mad before, but…

From what the others have told me, she seemed scary.

And she was.

Meiko-san literally looked like she was about to explode as she stormed into the kitchen. I think I did hear something explode in the background.

"WELL?" she screamed at us. I flinched, and just stared at Meiko, who looked terrifying.

"PIKO DID IT!" I heard Rin-san yell. Piko-san's eyes widened. I felt sorry him, after all, who wants someone who acts like an angry gorilla (when they're angry, of course) after them?

Meiko-san glared at Piko. Then Ring-nee decided to add in a brilliant (sarcasm!) and DEFINITELY false statement.

"Lui was also there! I saw them dragging the sake bottles somewhere!" Ring shouted.

Meiko-san grabbed me by the back of my jacket and cornered Piko-san. She also placed me not so gently down next to him.

"Run?" I asked Piko-san.

"Run," he affirmed.

We then ran for our lives.

"PIKO! LUI! I'M GONNA GIVE YOU THE WORST PUNISHMENT POSSIBLE!" Meiko-san screamed, chasing after us. We rounded a corner, and…

Someone grabbed Piko.

"MEIKO! I GOT PIKO!" I heard Mikuo-san say.

"Wh-what…? M-Mikuo-san, w-why-"

"I still have to pay Piko back for what happened on April Fools…"

"Oh," and after I said this, I ran off, hearing Piko-san yelling something about Barney theme songs and hours.

Poor Piko-san.

0o0o0o0o0

It's past dinner.

I'm starving since I didn't get any; I'm still hiding for a crime I didn't commit.

And I'm hiding in Meito's bathroom closet.

…Who has a closet in their bathroom, anyway?

I- oh… I hear someone coming.

I'd better go.

Hungry and tired (again),

Lui

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**This chapter is longer than the one before it… agh.**

**Lily02249: Truth be told, LenxLui is the only yaoi paring I like. And that's not the only pairing in the whole fanfiction I'm writing. That will be the ONLY yaoi pairing I do.**

**xRinnyKagaminex: You're close… but which one is the question.**

**The certain Kagamine twin mentioned is Rin.**

**I'm crediting SweetCrazyYandereGirl for the cupboard in Meito's bathroom, because I like the idea of Meiko and Meito being odd… don't ask. I hope you don't mind, YandereGirl.**

**-Nekomimi Girl**


	3. 3rd November

Turns out the person who approached me while I was in the closet the day before was Len. He asked if I had any dinner.

I said no, after all, I had been inside Meito-san's closet for most of the afternoon.

"Well, I've found some left-overs, do you want some?" he asked, ruffling my hair.

I eagerly nodded. I was starving, and I could smell the dinner that I'm pretty sure Kaito-san had made (Miku-san told me to never trust anyone else's cooking).

Len-san led me into the dining room, where there was no one. I looked around, confused.

"It's 10:30, you know. Everyone else is in bed and asleep… except Rin, Ring and I. Ring grew worried, and Rin forced me to search for you," Len said, smiling sheepishly. I just grinned at him and dug into the dinner that he had brought out from the kitchen.

But that was last night, and now it's 7 in the morning.

0o0o0o0o0

I was forced to cross-dress by Miku-san and Mikuo-san.

It all started when Len-san ran past my door.

"NOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO! LAST TIME YOU TOOK PICTURES OF ME AND PUT THEM ON FACEBOOK!" I heard Len-san yell as he ran past my door in a yellow blur. Two teal blurs followed him closely.

I did the wrong thing by sticking my head out of the door.

"What's going on…?" I asked softly, as I saw the two Hatsunes turn and face me, sadistic grins on their faces. I got scared, but before I could run, Mikuo-san tackled me and carried me into his sister's room.

Miku-san walked into her wardrobe and came out seconds later, holding two very frilly dresses. Mikuo-san grinned. My eyes widened.

I had heard from Gumi-san about what the Hatsunes do to Len-san.

Cross-dress.

Before I knew it, I was in the dress that Len-san had on when he was filming "LOVELESSxxx" with Kaito-san and Gakupo-san. I even had the cat ears and tail!

"Now let's show everyone!" Miku-san said in a sing-song voice.

I ran as fast as I could, but…

"LUUUUUI!"

"W-WAH!"

Ring-nee had decided to tackle me.

What was it with people and tackling me?

"YOU LOOK SO CUUUTE!" Ring-nee squealed. The other female Vocaloids were searching for a camera, and the other guys looked like they felt sorry for me.

"Mikuo? What happened to Lenny in a dress?" Rin-san asked, absolutely amused by the scene unfolding in front of her.

"He ran," Mikuo-san simply said.

I decided to do what Len-san did and ran for my life, with a bunch of Vocaloids chasing after me to get a picture of me. I did see a flash or two.

0o0o0o0o0

So now I'm in my room, door locked, out of that dreaded dress.

…I wonder if the Hatsune siblings have any sanity left.

I don't think so.

At least today I didn't end up hiding somewhere.

I hope Ring-nee doesn't join the Hatsunes in hunting me down to cross-dress me…

Actually, I hope Rin-san doesn't join them. I wouldn't be able to outrun them then.

I hope those pictures won't end up on Facebook, like it did with Len-san's cross-dressing.

Dinners ready… better go get it.

Super embarrassed,

Lui

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Well? How was it? I hope it wasn't too bad…**

**Lily02249: I didn't say there wouldn't be any yaoi in it, but I'm only putting hints in, until later chapter (like, A LOT later). And I don't like incest/twincest either. Would you love you twin as more than family? No? Good.**

**LOVELESSxxx is a song done by VanaN'Ice, for you people who didn't know.**

**R&R please! …Wow, first time I've said that.**


	4. 4th November

Breakfast today was odd.

For starters, a lot of Vocaloids weren't around. Including Ring-nee, but I wasn't too worried; it was probably the Hatsune siblings again.

Actually, I didn't see any of the Vocaloids when I was on my way to get breakfast. There were none in the dining hall, either.

It was awfully silent.

Well, that's what I thought before Miki-san burst into the room, screaming.

"OH MY GOSH WHERE IS EVERYONE?" Miki-san screamed, nearly bursting my eardrums.

"M-Miki-san, w-what's wrong?" I asked quietly.

"Oh, Lui! I thought I was the only one here!" she gasped, enveloping me in a tight hug.

"C-can't… breathe!" I squeaked, and Miki-san immediately dropped the hug.

"Oh, sorry… do you know where everyone went? I only saw Meiko and Meito, but they disappeared after a while too…" Miki-san trailed off, looking like a lost child. I sighed and quickly shoved the rest of my breakfast into my mouth.

"Are they in the studios?" I asked Miki-san. Her eyes brightened, and she ran off.

I heard the sound of the front door closing and locking.

I sighed. I guess I was home alone.

Then I processed that thought.

No one else was here. I was alone.

My eyes widened at that thought.

I'll be honest with you guys… I get scared really easily. Being alone doesn't really help.

And I stupidly decided to wander around the halls.

And I got scared whenever I heard I noise.

I'm such a wimp.

So, when someone laid their hand on my shoulder, I screamed and ran. I saw all the windows break around me.

Man, Meiko's going to have my head for that.

I heard footsteps following me, so I just screamed louder, this time with tears in my eyes. I also didn't keep an eye on where I was going, so I obviously came to a dead-end.

I sat in the corner, staring fearfully at the corner I had just come around. I saw a shadow coming around the corner slowly. My eyes widened, and I curled up into a ball, shaking.

I think I passed out around here.

0o0o0o0o0

It turns out I did pass out.

And that shadow was just Mikuo-san; who was pranking me. Actually, it was a majority of the Vocaloids who were pranking me. The only ones who weren't in on it were Len-san (who didn't like pranks; he'd had enough from his older twin) and Meiko-san (who was still asleep).

And Meiko-san nearly did kill me for breaking all the windows.

"WHAT THE HELL, LUI? WHAT'S WITH THE WINDOWS? YOU FREAKING WOKE ME UP WHEN YOU WERE SCREAMING YOU KNOW!" Meiko-san screamed at me, waving a sake bottle around. I had just woken up, though, so I didn't really process what she was saying.

"Huh… M-Meiko-san…? W-what are you d-doing?" I asked quietly, now fully awake. Meiko-san's eye twitched, and she looked like she was about to punch me.

She actually did raise her fist. My eyes widened for what seemed like the thousandth time that day, but it was actually the third.

Luckily, Len-san stepped in.

"Meiko, it's not Lui's fault. It's the people who pranked him, because if they didn't scare him, he wouldn't have screamed, right?" Len-san said gently. And before I knew it, Meiko-san was running in the general direction of the Hatsune sibling's room, screaming something about "stupid leek heads".

I thanked Len-san. He merely grinned and ruffled my hair.

0o0o0o0o0

Ehh… everyone apologised for the prank. I just nodded, and wandered off. About half an hour later, I wander into the lounge room, where everyone was gathered.

"What…" I muttered. A few Vocaloids turned and saw me, and their eyes immediately widened.

"MIKUO! STOP! DON'T PLAY-" I heard Ring-nee scream. But whatever she was trying to prevent, she obviously failed.

A video started playing. 10 seconds into it, an extremely loud scream echoed in the lounge room. I instantly recognised it as mine. I sighed, and just left the room.

So… I hope that video doesn't end up on YouTube.

Confused about the day,

Lui

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Ugh… I took longer to do this chapter. My excuse? I got the new Pokemon game.**

**Um… R&R! (I hate homework.)**

**By the way… should I start putting previews for the next chapter here?**


	5. 5th November

I've become really paranoid after yesterday. It didn't help when I woke up about 1 in the morning to find Ring-nee watching "Paranormal Activity". And she decided to make me watch it with her.

I'm pretty sure everyone's avoiding me today. Maybe it has to do with yesterday? I don't know… but when someone did see me, they burst out laughing before running from me. I remember who did laugh and run, Mikuo-san, Gumi-san, Rinto-san, Piko-san, Oliver-san and Rin-san. The only person who simply ran was Len-san. Gumo-san simply burst out laughing and continued until about 5 minutes after I left the room that we were in.

It was odd, to put it simply.

So, when I finally noticed my appearance in a mirror, I screamed from shock.

"LUI! DON'T YOU DARE BREAK THE FREAKING WINDOWS AGAIN!" I heard Meiko-san yell from somewhere. I decided to shut my mouth.

The reason why I screamed was because someone switched my shirt with some of Kaito-san's casual shirt, which meant the clothes were too big on me. One of long sleeves was slipping far down my shoulder. Thankfully, whoever had switched my clothes had decided that switching my pants would be obvious.

It should have been obvious in the beginning, but I was half-asleep because of Ring-nee.

I heard a camera, and whirled around to see Rin-san taking a photo of me.

"SHOTA-NESS! YAAAAAAAY!" Rin-san cried, sprinting off to most likely print that photo off.

I simply stared after her.

0o0o0o0o0

That photo ended up on Facebook.

And there are _so many_ comments about how shota I look.

I even saw a comment from Luka-san, who turned out to be a major fangirl.

I decided to prank Rin-san back… but I didn't know what to do.

So, I asked Len-san for help. He quickly agreed, as his older sibling had also pranked him a lot.

"S-so, Len-san, what do we do to p-prank Rin-san?" I asked him timidly, as I fiddled with the hem of Kaito-san's shirt (I didn't change; I actually liked having a loose shirt for a change).

"We will use the thing Rin is scared of the most," Len-san said, grinning.

"Which is…?" I asked, not believing that Rin-san would be afraid of something.

"Spiders," Len-san replied with a poker face. I stared at him, not believing what he had just said.

"Y-you've got to be k-kidding me," I muttered. Len-san just laughed.

"We'll put spiders in her bed, use a mixture of fake and real…" He muttered, as he eyed Rin-san's bed, as if estimating how many spiders it could hold.

I think he was doing that.

0o0o0o0o0

So, now Len-san and I are hiding in the basement, away from Rin-san's rage. She didn't like the spider prank.

"Hey… is this Gakupo's secret stash of eggplants? Huh, never thought anyone would find it…" I heard Len-san muter under his breath as we explored the basement.

"L-Len-san… is that…?" I trailed off, looking fearfully ahead of me.

"Oh! It's the road roller!" Len-san said, looking at it somewhat in an adoringly way.

I don't like that look. Last time one of the Kagamine siblings gave the road roller that look I nearly got run over.

And on my first day too.

"…Do you want to go for a ride? I have the road roller keys here…" Len-san said.

I shook my head, signalling no.

Len-san sighed, obviously a bit disappointed. I felt guilty, but Len-san ruffled my hair again.

"DINNER'S READY!" we heard Yuki-chan yell as she skipped down the halls.

I glanced at Len-san, who grinned and walked out.

"MY CHICKEN!" I heard Mikuo-san faintly.

"NO! MINE!" I also heard Gumo-san.

I sighed; it looks like dinner would be interesting.

Having a strange craving for chicken,

Lui

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**I'm… oddly satisfied with this chapter. I honestly don't know why. Maybe it's because I finally managed to include chicken.**

**Yandere-san, I don't plan to do any lemons…**

**R&R please!**

**-Nekomimi Girl**


	6. 6th November

So, today I was supposed to do the shopping.

Only problem was, I was alone doing it.

So I obviously got lost.

I asked a few people for directions, but they weren't much help.

I really hoped someone would realise the fact that I'd been missing for two hours, but I doubted anyone would. They were all too busy.

So I ended up wandering around, just looking at random shops and keeping an eye out for other Vocaloids.

Especially ones who were good with directions, like Mayu (surprisingly).

Suddenly, I came across a store that had a beautiful pair of amber coloured headphones in them.

I loved those headphones.

Unfortunately, they were too expensive for me to buy.

I sighed.

"You like those headphones, huh?"

I jumped, surprised, and whirled around to see Rinto-san standing behind me.

"R-Rinto-san! What are you d-doing here?" I asked, confused.

"I'm looking for you of course. Everyone's worried about you, you've been gone for a couple of hours!" Rinto-san exclaimed. I looked down.

"I-I'm sorry, I got lost..." I whispered, afraid that I would get yelled at.

Instead, Rinto-san ruffled my hair.

"C'mon, let's get you home," Rinto-san said with a smile.

0o0o0o0o0

It turns out Rinto-san was right about everyone worrying about me.

"LUI! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?" Meiko-san yelled from the kitchen.

"HE GOT LOST, MEIKO!" Rinto-san yelled back at Meiko-san.

"Luuuui! I was so worried about you!" Ring-nee said, squeezing the life ou of me. I actually couldn't breathe.

"Um, Ring? You might want to let Lui go..." Gakuko-san said, as she tried to pry Ring-nee off of me.

Ring-nee loosened her grip, but still clung onto me.

"HIBIKI LUI!"

I flinched, knowing who it was.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?" Rin-san screamed, storming in, with Len-san not far behind.

"I-I got lost, R-Rin-san," I whispered quietly.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE SOMEONE WITH YOU?" Rin-san screamed, and Len-san put his hand over her mouth.

"Sorry, Lui. We were all really worried about you. Are you sure you're alright?" Len-san said quickly. I nodded.

0o0o0o0o0

Well, at least something good came out of getting lost today.

Those amber coloured headphones. I want them so badly.

I guess I'm going to have to save up the money I get each week from Meito-san...

Determined,

Lui

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**That thing about the money from Meito? I figured since 12 would be too young to get a job (trust me; I AM 12, after all), so they'd get "pocket money".**

**Yeah...**

**-Nekomimi Girl**


	7. 7th November

People don't seem to like me.

I was on a website; after all, Kiyoteru-san told us that it's interesting what happens when you look your name up on Google.

So I did.

And people posted comments on that website about me that... weren't very nice, to say the least.

It hurts to know people don't like you.

What did I ever do to them?

0o0o0o0o0

I'm fine now.

People do like me.

The other Vocaloids proved that.

Earlier, when I was still a bit depressed about not being liked, Meiko-san took Len-san, Rin-san, Miku-san, Mikuo-san, Ring-nee and I out to go for a walk.

And I was thinking really hard. I spaced out.

I wasn't looking where I was walking either.

"LUI!"

I broke out of my trance to see a truck barreling towards me. I hadn't realised that the others had crossed the road.

So I was stuck in the middle.

I considered staying in the middle of the road, letting the truck run over me. Would people miss me? I doubted it, seeing as all the people seemed to dislike me.

But before the truck ran me over, someone tackled me out of the way, and the truck passed us harmlessly.

"HIBIKI LUI, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" I heard Meiko-san scream. I just stared at the ground.

"No, Meiko, wait. Lui... does this have anything to do with why you were all silent this morning?" I heard Len-san ask softly.

I just kept staring at the ground.

"Len? What do you mean by that?" I heard Mikuo-san ask Len-san somewhat demandingly.

"I think... I think Lui looked himself up on Google. Don't you remember when Iroha did that? She was crying for days. And then Oliver, who didn't talk to any of us for about a week," Len-san explained, and I flinched.

They all stared at me.

And suddenly, Miku-san gave me a hug.

"Lui, don't worry about what people say about you. To them, you may be that annoying new shota, but to us, you're that sweet little brother that always cheers us up," Miku-san said kindly.

I started crying.

"M-Miku-san..." I started, but Miku-san cut me off.

"Stop calling me "Miku-san", it's too formal. We're family, aren't we?" Miku-san- I mean, Miku-nee said.

I was officially crying my eyes out.

"Lui, if anyone gives you a hard time, just tell us, and we'll road roll them for you!" Rin-san and Len-san said in sync.

"Thank y-you, Rin-san, Len-san..." I whispered.

"There's no need to call anyone formally, Lui. We're all family, as Miku said," Mikuo-nii said, also hugging me.

As soon as Miku-nee and Mikuo-nii let go of me, I was glomped by Ring-nee.

"Lui! Don't you dare worry me like that again!" Ring-nee said, hugging me like I might disappear any second.

Meiko-nee smiled, and said, "Well, let's go home."

I followed everyone, smiling and laughing with them.

0o0o0o0o0

So it doesn't matter what people think of you.

As long as you have a family that loves you for who you are.

I think that's a valuable lesson.

Feeling loved,

Lui

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**I think people are mean to Lui on the Vocaloid wiki. Seriously, what'd he do to them?**

**Aww, family bonding. I absolutely love it!**

**-Nekomimi Girl**


	8. 8th November

Hmm...

The songs we Vocaloids sing tend to affect our mood.

For example, when Miku-nee sang "Po-Pi-Po" for about five minutes non-stop, she went on a leek craze (with her brother, of course) for hours. And when I sang a bit of "Karakuri Burst"... I'm not sure what happened, but I remember waking up in the infirmary.

Anyway, today I heard Rin-nee singing "Bucchigiri ni Shite Ageru", which I figured couldn't be good.

My prediction was right.

About an hour after I heard Rin-nee singing, I turned on the news.

"We have a crisis! There's a road roller being driven by a fourteen-year-old girl! And she's demolishing the town!"

I turned off the TV at that, and went looking for Len-nii, knowing that he would know how to stop Rin-nee.

"Len-nii?" I asked, knocking on his bedroom door. There was no reply, so I opened his door slightly to see if he was still asleep or something.

"Lui?"

I jumped, and turned to see Len-nii shirtless, slightly wet.

Ah... he had a shower.

I tried my best not to blush, as I asked if he knew how to stop Rin-nee.

"Ah, Rin? Easy, you just need a lot of oranges, or Oliver."

"Why Oliver-nii?"

"Rin likes to cross dress him."

"Oh..."

Len-nii sighed as I hung my head. We both knew that we had ran out of oranges when Rin-nee ate the last that morning, and Oliver-nii wouldn't be willing to cross dress.

0o0o0o0o0

In the end, Rin-nee did stop road rolling the town.

But only after Len-nii and I offered Oliver-nii to Rin-nee as a… model, I suppose? Thankfully, Oliver-nii wasn't too upset with us… I think.

He did say something about getting back at us as Rin-nee dragged him off… Oh well, it's Oliver-nii, what harm could he possibly do?

Anyway, as Len-nii and I were walking back to the Vocaloid mansion (we need either a mansion or many houses; we chose the mansion) after sacrificing Oliver-nii to Rin-nee, we took a bit of a detour to see the new block of buildings.

"Hey… do you think we should go on a vacation?"

I looked up at Len-nii, surprised. Why would he mention something like a vacation now?

"Uh, Len-nii, why would you suggest a vacation?"

"Well, look…" Len-nii trailed off, pointing at a poster with a beach on it. My eyes lit up instantly. I love the beach, always have, and always will.

"I take that as a yes," Len-nii said, chuckling. I grinned sheepishly. We both ran off to the Vocaloid mansion to ask Meiko-nee about going on vacation.

0o0o0o0o0

Surprisingly, Meiko-nee said yes.

She also said, "We're leaving in two days, today and tomorrow to pack, and then we're OFF!"

Well, she more yelled that.

So Len-nii and I spent most of the afternoon running around telling the other Vocaloids to start packing to go to the beach. We're going for a week!

I'd better start getting my stuff out.

Excited,

Lui

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Well… was that a surprise? THEY'RE GOING ON VACATION! WHOOOOO!**

**Anyway… this will be based on my little holiday (vaguely, very vaguely).**

…**Yay!**

**-Nekomimi Girl**


	9. 9th November

So today everyone is packing for the vacation. I can't even begin to describe how excited I am.

"Lui, what're you doing?" Ring-nee asked as she walked into my room to find me half buried in clothes.

"Ring-nee, have you seen my cap?" I ask her. She sighed and tossed me my amber coloured cap.

"Thanks!" I said, before running back into my closet to find my sneakers. When I re-emerged holding my amber coloured shoes, Ring-nee was digging through the clothes I was planning to pack.

"Um… Ring-nee?"

"Yes, Lui?"

"Why are you looking through my clothes?"

"I'm looking for my favourite skirt, of course!"

I simply blinked. Out of all the Vocaloids that she thinks has her skirt; it's me? I'm not even a girl! You'd think she'd look in Miku-nee's room first.

Ring-nee quickly left after realising that I didn't have her skirt. I sighed with relief, and I started packing my stuff into my amber coloured duffel bad (amber is my favourite colour!).

0o0o0o0o0

So I've finished packing, and I decided to go see what the others were doing.

Mikuo-nii and Miku-nee were trying to figure out how to smuggle their leeks into their bags without being caught, Rin-nee was getting Len-nii to help her since he'd finished packing, Meito-nii was drinking sake (I figured he'd finished packing), Luka-nee was trying to find her swimmers, and Gumo-nii was munching on carrots as he decided what to bring.

I was wandering around the halls, when I bumped into Hachune Miku.

Now, don't take this the wrong way, but Hachune Miku scares me… I honestly don't know why, maybe… you know what? Never mind.

Anyway, when I saw Hachune in the hall, I froze, staring at her (is it a her or an it?). And Hachune suddenly started running towards me.

So, I did the natural thing.

I ran, screaming something about "crazed chibis".

When I looked behind me, I saw Hachune following me. So I ran faster, still screaming. I'm pretty sure we circled the mansion twice before someone finally grabbed Hachune. I stopped sprinting, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Scared of Hachune?" my saviour, Gumi-nee, asked. I simply nodded, as it was pretty obvious, with the way I had been running and screaming. Gumi-nee then grinned, and skipped off, still holding Hachune.

0o0o0o0o0

I just learned who I'm travelling up to the beach with.

I'm going in Meito-nii's car (I'm praying we won't crash or something) with SeeU-nee, Oliver-nii, CUL-nee and Mikuo-nii.

I'm not going to survive the car trip. I mean, being in Meito-nii's car, with Mikuo-nii? Torture, according to Len-nii.

…I don't think it's going to be that bad… I mean, Meito-nii's not going to be drunk (I heard Meiko-nee tell Meito-nii not to drink any sake tonight), SeeU-nee and CUL-nee are always nice to me and Oliver-nii has forgiven me about the whole cross-dress-sacrifice thing. I'm only worried about Mikuo-nii.

Oh well. We're still going to the beach!

Super excited,

Lui

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Gaaaaaah… The beach where I'm at is really nice. Warm water, unlike back home…**

**The beach~ I love the beach~**

**I'm sorry if you're annoyed with all the amber coloured things Lui has… it's just the colour I'd assume he'd like…**

**-Nekomimi Girl**


	10. 10th November

I didn't pack much, but it'll last me for a week. At least I didn't pack as much as Ring-nee did, her bag looks like it might burst any second.

So, we've got half an hour until we start going. Luckily, Meito-nii didn't drink any sake last night, so we'll be safe while he's driving. I hope we will, at least.

I didn't think SeeU-nee would be so hyped up about this vacation, either.

"Oh, YAY! We're going to the ocean! Will we see dolphins? What about sharks? And whales? I love whales!" SeeU-nee babbled as we got into Meito-nii's car. Luckily, she was sitting in the front, with CUL-nee and Mikuo-nii sitting in the seats in the middle of the car, while Oliver-nii and I sat in the back.

We were all just talking, when Meito-nii suddenly got in the car, let out a loud "WHOOOOO!", and drove out onto the highway.

All that happened in less than 20 seconds.

Mikuo-nii was laughing crazily, obviously enjoying Meito-nii's crazy driving. CUL-nee just sat there with wide eyes. SeeU-nee was singing something that sounded strangely like "Hitobashira Alice". Oliver-nii was staring at Meito-nii, debating wether he was insane or not. I sat there, writing in my journal.

SeeU-nee went quiet, and we just listened to Mikuo-nii look for something in his bag.

"Hey, Lui! Look what I brought!" Mikuo-nii called as he tossed something over the back of the seat.

I stared at it, horrified.

It was Hachune Miku.

I screamed, and the windows gained a few cracks.

"LUI! DON'T BREAK THE FREAKING WINDOWS!" CUL-nee yelled, as everyone clapped their hands over their ears.

I promptly shut up, and Oliver-nii tossed Hachune back to Mikuo-nii, who was cackling.

0o0o0o0o0

I think I fell asleep or Hachune knocked me ou somehow, because we were at the villa we were staying at for our vacation.

"YEAH! We're finally here!" CUL-nee said, as she stretched. I looked at the villa. It was pretty big for a villa. But it still wouldn't fit more than ten people at the most.

Well, when I saw the other villas, it made sense. Of course we'd have more than one.

SeeU-nee suddenly pulled me aside, and seconds later, a road roller stopped where I had been standing.

You could hear the Kagamine twins arguing.

"LEN! I told you not to run over anyone, and you nearly just ran over Lui!"

"Um, who was driving, Rin?"

"…DAMN IT ALL!"

The twins hopped out of the road roller and made their way over to us.

"Sorry about that, Lui," Rin-nee said, grinning. I just nodded slowly.

0o0o0o0o0

So, I'm in a villa with Len-nii, Oliver-nii, Piko-nii, Mikuo-nii, Rinto-nii and Gumo-nii.

This is going to be interesting.

I'm sharing a room with Piko-nii, because we're apparently the most sensible out of the 7 of us in this villa.

Meiko-nee says that, yet leaves Gumo-nii in charge… I wonder if she drank any sake on the way up?

Anyway, it's awfully late, and tomorrow we're going to the beach!

Oh, Gumo-nii just called lights out. I suppose he's tireder than I thought.

Happy and scared about what Mikuo-nii will do,

Lui

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**I know how Gumo feels… I hate having to travel on any vehicle for more than 2 hours.**

**I… also get car sick, so I suppose that doesn't help.**

**I honestly have no idea why I made Lui scared of Hachune Miku…**

**-Nekomimi Girl**


	11. 11th November

Days to end of vacation: 7

This morning I woke up to the smell of waffles. I wandered into the kitchen to find Piko-nii standing at the kitchen bench, his USB tail flicking around.

"Good morning Lui!" Piko-nii greeted cheerfully. I nodded and went to grab a few waffles. Len-nii and Oliver-nii came down five minutes after I did, and they also grabbed a few waffles.

Suddenly, Mikuo-nii ran into the room, screaming "I WIN!" with Gumo-nii and Rinto-nii both coming in seconds after.

"Actually, Piko-nii does. He got up before all of us," I pointed out, as Mikuo-nii visibly deflated.

"Aww, come on… Oh! Waffles!" Mikuo-nii quickly grabbed a few before Rinto-nii and Gumo-nii could grab the rest.

"Guys… I'm still making more, you realise?" Piko-nii pointed out, as he saw Len-nii lunge at Rinto-nii, obviously wanting more waffles. Piko-nii sighed, and handed Oliver-nii and I more waffles.

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT US?" The four who were previously wrestling for waffles suddenly exclaimed.

"What about you?" Piko-nii said, grinning. The four just sighed and sat down.

0o0o0o0o0

The beach was so much fun!

Mostly everyone swam, and the ones that didn't were thrown into the water anyways.

I swam, did a few handstands in the water, built a sandcastle with Len-nii and Rin-nee, got thrown back in the water by Kaito-nii and splashed Luka-nee.

It was a really fun day, and we got ice cream, courtesy Gakupo-nii, who was the one that tossed the most people into the water.

"What flavour did you get, Lui?" Ring-nee asked, as she bounced along next to me.

"I got orange sorbet…" I said, licking my ice cream. Ring-nee grinned and bounced off to see what flavour everyone else got.

I smiled. It looked like the rest of vacation would good.

Suddenly, something landed on my head. I yelped, and everyone turned to look at me.

"Aww, Tako Luka likes you!" Luka-nee said, smiling. I saw a pink tentacle drop in front of my face. I sighed. I liked Tako Luka, unlike Hachune. Well, I didn't dislike Hachune, I was just scared of her.

Luka-nee plucked Tako Luka off of my head, and I started to pat down my hair, which had been messed up when Tako Luka landed on my head from who knows where.

0o0o0o0o0

Hachune chased me again.

I have no idea what I did to have Hachune chase after me like that! I was just sitting down, reading a book, when Hachune started hitting me with a leek. I screamed, ran, and Hachune chased me.

Does anyone else see a pattern forming?

This time my saviour was Rinto-nii, who tripped Hachune before tossing her back into Mikuo-nii's room. I thanked him before running back into my room.

0o0o0o0o0

We had pizza for dinner tonight.

According to Gumo-nii, we're going to be having a lot of unhealthy food. But he said that with a mouth full of pizza, so I really didn't take him seriously.

I don't think anyone else does either.

Next time, I'm ordering some salad.

Tired,

Lui

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**I like pizza. And I like Vocaloid. Put those two together and you get a party with lots of pizza and Len no Bousou playing in the background.**

**-Nekomimi Girl**


	12. 12th November

Days of vacation left: 6

So, today I woke up to see Hachune staring at me.

And I screamed. I mean, wouldn't you when you wake up to see something that you're scared of?

Anyway, after I screamed, Piko-nii ran in, with a spatula in his hand.

"What's going on…" he trailed off when he saw Hachune assaulting me with her leek. He sighed, picked up Hachune and went to go scold Mikuo-nii about leaving his door open during the night and letting Hachune get out.

Now that I think about it, that's kind of sad. After all, Piko-nii is younger than Mikuo-nii.

Anyway, the morning started like it did yesterday; Rinto-nii and Len-nii wrestling for waffles, Gumo-nii snatching a waffle off Mikuo-nii, Piko-nii flipping waffles and Oliver-nii and I just watching all this happen.

Piko-nii sighed and looked out the window, his eyes narrowing.

"It's going to rain tomorrow."

Everyone froze when Piko-nii said that. We'd learnt that when Piko-nii predicts the weather, his predictions always turn out to be correct. For instance, on a hot summer day, Piko-nii suddenly said that it would snow the next day. Everyone laughed it off, thinking that he was joking.

Were we surprised when we saw a thick blanket of snow covering the front lawn? Yes.

Anyways, we all groaned, as we were hoping to go to the beach each day. Oh well, if it's one day, it won't hurt, right?

0o0o0o0o0

Today, instead of going to the beach, the girls dragged me shopping. Why me out of all the guys?

I do think Miku-nee said something about gothic dresses.

Luckily, I separated myself from the group of girls and made my way back to the villa. I decided that it was too late to go to the beach, and started looking for things that we could do tomorrow, since it would rain. I found a box that had a few movies in it. Score!

I also found a Twister ("This game is always awkward."), half a Monopoly board ("Where's the rest of it?"), a karaoke machine ("Oh! Cool!"), "Paranormal Activity 2" ("No…") and a lot of different coloured paper ("…No comment.").

When the others came back, I presented the stuff that I had found to them. Gumo-nii instantly sent us to find the rest of the Monopoly board, and maybe some other stuff.

Before I returned to Gumo-nii, I found a coffee machine ("What the heck?"), a handball ("This might come in handy…"), an iron ("Uh, what?"), more paper ("What am I going to do with all this paper?"), and a few toy lightsabers ("…").

Gumo-nii was impressed with what I found. Mikuo-nii had found the most, though. I wonder wether he brought all that stuff or if he just found it…

Also, Len-nii found the other half of the Monopoly board.

Oliver-nii found the most interesting thing, though. He found a key. I know that sound cliché, but it's what happened. We spent the rest of the day looking for a keyhole that would fit the key we found.

We didn't find one, but we haven't given up, either.

Sleepy,

Lui

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Ahahah… I hate being cliché.**

…**Piko is starting to sound more and more like me.**

**-Nekomimi Girl**


	13. 13th November

Days of vacation left: 5

It turns out it did rain. Well, it was expected, since Piko-nii told us, after all.

But… we didn't tell the other Vocaloids. So, I was woken up in the morning by the phone, which I answered.

"H-Hello?" I asked sleepy.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT IT WOULD RAIN? I KNOW PIKO MADE A PREDICTION!" was all I heard before I dropped the phone and returned to bed.

0o0o0o0o0

I was rudely awoken by Gumo-nii, who thought it was funny to put ice cubes down my shirt. The second the ice touched my skin, I yelped and sat up. Everyone was laughing. I sighed and stood up, walking into the kitchen to grab a pancake (which Piko-nii made, of course; who knew he could cook?). Everyone came in, and we repeated the morning routine.

As soon as the last pancake was eaten, Gumo-nii stood up.

"Let's play Twister!" he announced dramatically. I blinked.

Sooner than I could say "No!" they had Twister set up. I sighed.

It was an awkward game, to say the least. Gumo-nii and Piko-nii looked like they were hugging; Mikuo-nii's face was awfully close to Rinto-nii's, who also had a leg above Len-nii and I was underneath Len-nii. The only one who got out of it was Oliver-nii, since he had to spin.

Oliver-nii filmed us doing it, too.

Brilliant.

Anyway, after that, since the other Monopoly half went messing again, we moved onto karaoke.

Do you remember a few entries ago, when I said that the songs we sing affect our mood? Yeah… that didn't turn out well. Len-nii nearly sang "Spice!" but when Rinto-nii realised, he shut the karaoke machine off. I don't get what's so bad about "Spice!" and I asked Gumo-nii, but he just said to ask again when I'm older…

…But I'm an android, right? I can't get older…

Anyway, we watched a few movies (excluding Paranormal Activity 2; I hid that, and Mikuo-nii is still looking for it) and got out the paper, debating what to do with it.

The silence was awfully uncomfortable.

"Hey, let's make a human sized Monopoly!" Piko-nii suggested. Our eyes lit up, and we all grinned.

We set off to work on it, cutting the paper, sticking it together, drawing on it and all that sort of stuff.

About two hours later, we were done. We had even had enough paper left over to make two massive dice.

We played for hours, ignoring any phone calls we got and just kept playing our human sized Monopoly.

There was suddenly a round of knocking on the door. I opened it to see Luka-nee.

"I was sent around by Meiko to see what you guys were up to."

"O-oh… then come inside!" I said, and lead her in.

When she saw our Monopoly, she gasped.

"That's amazing! Do you guys mind if I watch?" she said, her eyes sparkling. Gumo-nii nodded, and we kept playing, with Luka-nee adding comments often.

0o0o0o0o0o0

After Luka-nee went back to her villa, we played for another hour before finishing the game (with Rinto-nii the winner, surprisingly). Gumo-nii also went to get fish and chips. So we were left to find something to entertain ourselves while we waited. Mikuo-nii was still looking for Paranormal Activity 2.

Bored,

Lui

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**I just realised I've been leaving out a fair bit of information in some chapters. Like, who tackled Lui out of the way when he was nearly ran over by the truck?**

**Heheheheheh…**

**-Nekomimi Girl**


	14. 14th November

Days of vacation left: 4

This morning, I woke up on the couch. I had fell asleep last night, watching a movie (Mikuo-nii was STILL looking for Paranormal Activity 2) with the others while waiting for Gumo-nii to come back with the fish and chips. Someone had covered me with a blanket. I smiled and got up to see what Piko-nii was making this morning.

It was French toast. I nearly drooled at the smell.

Piko-nii smirked at me when I came in, and gave me a plate with French toast on it. I quickly dug in, as I was quite hungry after I fell asleep before Gumo-nii came back.

Len-nii came in not long after I starting eating. He chuckled at me, and I instantly knew I had powdered sugar all over my face. I quickly rubbed it off before going to find some apple juice.

I looked around the fridge, pushing miscellaneous objects aside as I searched for some apple juice. I swear I saw Shiteyan'yo. But then again, how does one fit something as big a Shiteyan'yo in a fridge?

I quickly realised that it was in fact Shiteyan'yo when she tackled me. I let out a yelp as I fell to the ground. Did all of Miku-nee's derivatives hate me? Oh, wait… Calne Cal is nice to me. I don't get why everyone's scared of her! How is she scary?

Anyways, as I was struggling underneath Shiteyan'yo ("SHE'S SO HEAVY!") with Len-nii and Piko-nii trying to get her off me, Mikuo-nii walked in.

"Oh, my sister brought Shiteyan'yo with her?"

"MIKUO-NII! GET HER OFF!"

Mikuo-nii just laughed as he pulled Shiteyan'yo off of me. I was taking deep breaths, as Shiteyan'yo had been sitting on my lungs. Mikuo-nii went off somewhere, probably to give Shiteyan'yo back to his sister.

"Are… are you OK, Lui?" Len-nii asked me softly. I simply nodded.

Gumo-nii decided to make his entrance then.

"…What the heck happened in here?"

"Shiteyan'yo happened."

"Oh."

0o0o0o0o0

I finally found Calne Cal! She was wandering around the villas, obviously lost. When I called her, every Vocaloid around me froze, as Calne glomped me.

"Calne! Where have you been?" I said, laughing. She made a few hand signals.

_I got lost._

"Well, I think that was obvious."

_Says the one who got lost in a shopping mall._

"Hey! It was a large mall, I'll have you know!"

_I bet you could get lost in a paper bag._

"…You know what? Forget it. Want to get some donuts? Gumo-nii bought some."

_Are there any leek flavoured ones?_

"Somehow I knew you'd ask that… and yes, there are."

_You know I would've come if there weren't any, right?_

"Yep."

So Calne and I ended up having donuts, leeks, peaches, and we also stole Len-nii's bananas.

It was a pretty fun day.

0o0o0o0o0

MIKUO-NII FOUND PARANORMAL ACTIVITY 2.

WE'RE WATCHING IT TONIGHT I'M GOING TO DIE NOOOOO!

Scared,

Lui

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Is that CalnexLui I see? No, it's bromance! Or something like that…**

**-Nekomimi Girl**


	15. 15th November

Days of vacation left: 3

I fell asleep on the couch, due to basically just passing out from relief after we had finished watching Paranormal Activity 2.

When I woke up, Len-nii was staring at me. I just blinked and stared back.

"…Are you ever going to get up?" Len-nii asked me, amused. I sat up and walked towards the kitchen as quickly as I could while half asleep.

This time, Piko-nii had made crepes. With cream and jam and everything. I quickly dug in before Mikuo-nii or Gumo-nii could eat all of them.

"WHERE THE HECK IS MY PSP CHARGER?" Mikuo-nii screamed as he stormed into the kitchen. Piko-nii and I stared at him, Oliver-nii blinked and Len-nii tossed a crepe at Mikuo-nii's face.

"Mikuo, it's morning. No one wants to hear your rant about your PSP."

"Well, somebody stole my charger! KAGAMINE, HELP ME LOOK!" Mikuo-nii shouted as he dragged Rinto-nii out of the kitchen, which he had just entered.

We all stared after the pair that had just left.

"What's all the noise?" Gumo-nii said as he walked in. The four of us that were in the kitchen just sighed.

And Shiteyan'yo tackled me. Again.

"GET HER OFF! SHE'S SO HEAVY! GET HER OFF!"

"What the… didn't Mikuo give Shiteyan'yo back to Miku?"

"Who cares? Get her off of Lui before he dies of lack of oxygen."

Gumo-nii and Len-nii proceeded to pull Shiteyan'yo off of me, as I sighed a breath of relief.

0o0o0o0o0

We went to the beach again! It was fun, but…

"Lui! Heads up!" someone called as a beach ball went sailing towards my head, which I caught just before it hit me. I looked to see Yukari-nee waving to pass the beach ball back.

I almost did before I saw the road roller coming towards the beach. For what reason, I didn't know.

"YUKARI-NEE! BEHIND YOU!" I shouted, and she turned. Her eyes widened before she ran, screaming at everyone else to run.

Fortunately, she didn't have to run far, for as the road roller hit the sand, it started digging a hole somehow. I don't really understand why, but it did. So when I walked up to it, I saw the road roller sitting in a 15 metre deep hole.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" I heard Rin-nee yell. I sighed, as did all the other Vocaloids that had gathered around the hole.

"Uh… Rin? How are you going to get out?" I heard Len-nii ask. All was silent, before…

"GAH! RING! WHERE'D SHE GO? SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO TOSS DOWN SOME ROPE!"

0o0o0o0o0

Len-nii took me out for some ice cream.

I had orange sorbet flavoured again; it's such a good flavour! And, as always, Len-nii had a banana flavoured ice cream.

"Len-nii, why do you like bananas so much?"

"Eh? Hmm… I don't really know."

"Aw, come on, there has to be a reason!"

"Well… maybe it's because my hair looks like a banana?"

"…So you want to eat your hair, but can't, so you settle for bananas instead?"

"What? No!"

"But… you just said…"

"Ah, Lui, I was just kidding! I suppose I like it… because of the colour and shape."

"Colour and shape?"

"Yeah! I mean, yellow is such a happy colour, and the shape looks kind of like a smile!"

"Well… I suppose…"

I must say, that was one of the most interesting conversations I've ever had.

Amused,

Lui

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**I honestly don't know why I put that conversation in at the end. My friend gave me the idea of the road roller, and my other friend literally said "WHERE THE HECK IS MY PSP CHARGER?" last night, so… yeah.**

**Also, my friend said this today, and I quote: "(insert-name-of-crush-here), HURRY UP AND ASK ME OUT WHY DON'T YOU?"**

**Of course, she didn't say that to his face.**

**-Nekomimi Girl**


	16. 16th November

Days of vacation left: 2

I woke up to hear Mikuo-nii screaming.

"IT'S BEEN UNPLUGGED!"

"MIKUO! IT'S 6 IN THE DAMN MORNING! LET US SLEEP!"

"BUT SOMEONE UNPLUGGED MY PSP CHARGER!"

I walked out of my room to see Oliver-nii run into his room. I blinked, and continued on my way to the kitchen, where Piko-nii was making eggs and bacon. He looked up, staring at me, his USB tail resting on the bench for reasons I couldn't explain.

"Uh… Piko-nii?"

"Yes?"

"The bacon is burning."

Piko-nii's eyes widened as I said that, and he whirled around to take the bacon and eggs off of the pan. I sighed as Rinto-nii came in, mumbling something about "idiot leek heads and stupid PSPs". Gumo-nii also came in, dragging Mikuo-nii, who was pouting like a child. Len-nii also came in not long after everyone else.

We were sitting in silence, until Oliver-nii burst in, screaming something I couldn't understand.

"Whoa, calm down. Now what is it you want to tell us?" Gumo-nii asked Oliver-nii, who was panting slightly. He whispered something into Gumo-nii's ears, and his eyes widened.

"Guys, come with me. Ah, Lui, Len, you guys stay here…" Gumo-nii said, leading everyone else out. Len-nii and I looked at each other, confused.

0o0o0o0o0

Meiko-nee was rampaging again.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY SAKE?" she screamed, rampaging around the villas. You see, our villas are kind of isolated from the town we were staying at, so… it'd take a long time to get some help. I could see several Vocaloids running from her. I just tried to hide, as I didn't want to be falsely accused of doing something that Ring-nee or Rin-nee did.

The bushes I was crouching behind were suddenly ripped out of the ground. I looked up to see Meiko-nee, looking like an angry bull. I gulped, and looked for a way to escape.

I saw Ring-nee's grinning face from behind Meiko-nee. I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming at Ring-nee.

I grinned sheepishly at Meiko-nee, before sprinting off as fast as I could.

"HIBIKI LUI! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"N-no thanks!" I replied to Meiko-nee, feeling a bit cheeky. I suppose I said the wrong thing, as she seemed to get a bit faster. I refrained from screaming as I saw Hachune join Meiko-nee in chasing me. I swear I saw her leek change into a mini chainsaw before I turned my head and ran faster.

As I turned the corner, someone pulled me into a small storage shed. I peeked out of the closed door, and saw a flash of red and a smaller flash of teal. I gave a sigh of relief, and turned to thank my saviours.

Who were Calne and Len-nii? Figures.

"Thank you both so much!" I whisper-yelled.

_Don't worry about it. You wouldn't have escaped her if we didn't help, anyway._

"Hey! I'm pretty fast you know!"

"I agree with Calne on this."

"Len-nii, not you too!"

Len-nii chuckled while Calne emitted something that sounded like a cat purring, which is what I figured to be a laugh, giggle or chuckle.

0o0o0o0o0

So, today we ordered pizza again.

At least Gumo-nii had enough sense to order some salad with it, too. All I really ate was the salad, and one slice of pizza.

"Lui, you should eat some more pizza. You don't need to get any thinner," Len-nii said as all the other guys agreed. I sighed, and picked up another piece of the pepperoni pizza.

"IT'S BEEN UNPLUGGED AGAIN!" Mikuo-nii yelled as he stormed into the lounge room. We all sighed, and Rinto-nii stuffed a piece of Hawaiian pizza in Mikuo-nii's mouth, which was quickly swallowed.

I sighed again.

I'm so tired after being chased by Meiko-nee and Hachune…

Extra tired,

Lui

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Yandere-san: Ah, thanks. I try to make it funny, but… My sarcasm is my sense of humour. Mmm… I think the reference might have been to one of the previous chapters. 8th November, I believe? Hahah… well, I'm kind of dead set on updating each day… It doesn't help when you have homework.**

**Are you annoyed with Hachune and Shiteyan'yo yet? I'm betting a lot of people are. OH WELL, they'll always be there, torturing poor Lui!**

**All I have to say is; PE sucks.**

**-Nekomimi Girl**


	17. 17th November

Days of vacation left: 1

It's the last day of vacation! I'm sad… but we can always come back again.

Maybe we'll go once a year…

Anyway, after I cleaned up all the rubbish that had been left last night (Gumo-nii didn't clean; he fell asleep on the couch after everyone else went to bed), I went into the kitchen to see what Piko-nii had made. This morning it was miso soup, strangely enough. I ate it anyway.

"Hey… Piko-nii?"

"Yes, Lui?"

"What did Gumo-nii want from you guys yesterday?"

Piko-nii spit his coffee out, like how they do on animes when they're shocked. He started chocking, so I pat him on the back until he stopped sounding like he was coughing up a hairball.

"You don't have to worry, Lui," Piko-nii said quickly, and I instantly knew he was lying, but I didn't press.

That's when Mikuo-nii came bounding into the room (I figured nobody unplugged his charger last night), with Hachune in his arms. He sat right next to me, and I shifted away a bit, not liking the glare she gave me.

Oliver-nii also bounded into the room, and I wondered what had made him so happy. After all, I knew that James wasn't here.

"Why are the two of you… so happy?" I asked quietly. They looked at me with what I thought were sadistic grins.

"Don't worry!" they pretty much sang.

I gulped.

0o0o0o0o0

It was the last beach day.

And I think someone stalked me.

I was walking back from the ice cream shop up the road from the beach, when I felt someone's presence. I turned around, but no one was behind me. I kept walking, although a little faster.

I turned again, convinced that someone had just touched my shoulder. Of course, there was no one. I started getting paranoid. What if it was someone who wanted my ice cream? Or the Slender Man from that game, Slender (when Lily-nee showed me that game, I nearly vomited from fear). I was shaking from fear as I continued walking.

Suddenly, someone did lay his hand on my shoulder. I jumped, and whirled around.

Thankfully, it was only Len-nii.

"Oh, L-Len-nii! P-please don't s-scare me l-like that!" I exclaimed. He grinned sheepishly, before glaring behind him, which I found odd.

He started leading me back to beach, and I followed him, feeling oddly safe.

0o0o0o0o0

Tonight, instead of ordering something, we all went out to a fancy restaurant. At first, I wondered how they'd get a table big enough to fit all the Vocaloids…

But when we got to the restaurant, there was nobody else there, and many tables had been pushed together.

Ah, so that's how they did it.

After having dinner (I had some chicken schnitzel and some salad), they brought out a _huge _cake (which I was pretty sure Rion-nee had ordered), and plopped it on our table.

There was instantly a fight to see who could get a big piece of cake. I sat back, observing how Len-nii was trying to bite a piece of cake in Rin-nee's hands.

"STOP IT ALL OF YOU!"

Everyone stopped moving and turned to face Luka-nee.

"You're all acting like kids! And Lui-chan is younger than most of you, and yet he is one of the only ones sitting down patiently! Yuki-chan, Ryuto-kun, that doesn't mean you two are off the hook, either," Luka-nee said, as I gaped at her for calling me "Lui-chan".

Suddenly, I had a piece of cake sitting in front of me, courtesy of Luka-nee, who smiled at me. I smiled back, and ate the cake before Mikuo-nii could get it (I saw him sneaking up on me out of the corner of my eye).

I suddenly felt like someone was watching me. My paranoia returned, as I turned to see if someone was indeed watching me. No one was there.

0o0o0o0o0

I still feel really freaked out.

And I wonder why I have so much paranoia.

Frightened,

Lui

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Happy Halloween everyone!**

**Yandere-san: Sarcasm is fun for everyone (not). Yes… I'm not good at writing long chapters… No fair. I want no school. Oh well, schools ending in a few weeks. Yes. We're so awesome we can keep more than one conversation going at once.**

**Is that a stalker!Len I see? No, it's overprotective Len~**

**-Nekomimi Girl**


	18. 18th November

So today we're going home. I'm going to miss the beach here, but it will be good to be home.

Anyway, when I woke up, I noticed that I had fallen asleep on the couch again. A blanket was covering me, and I only noticed this as I rolled off the couch.

I really had to ask who did those little things, like put a blanket on you when you're sleeping.

I walked into the kitchen, and Piko-nii had made crepes again. I sat down and sighed, eating my breakfast.

"Piko-nii?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you have cat ears on?"

Piko-nii's hands instantly went to his head, where they came into contact with furry fake cat ears. He muttered something about "stupid leek heads", and I figured that it was Mikuo-nii who had placed the ears on Piko-nii's head.

I simply sighed and watched as everyone eventually filed into the kitchen. Hachune was yet again being carried by Mikuo-nii, who yet again sat right next me.

I shuffled aside slightly. Again.

0o0o0o0o0

So, instead of riding back to the Vocaloid mansion in Meito-nii's car, I'm going with the twins in the road roller. Why?

Well, it turns out Meito-nii got sick. He was allergic to something in his dinner last night, and was in no condition to drive.

So, that's why I'm on road roller now.

"Hey, Lui? What're you writing in?" Rin-nee asked me.

"Nothing," I said quickly. Rin-nee just smirked on me before returning to standing on top of the road roller, laughing her head off.

Len-nii sighed before returning back to driving. I looked out the… window? I'm not sure what it was… Anyway, I saw a shiny silver car. I frowned. I swear that car had been following us for the last few minutes…

"Hey, Lui," Len-nii said. I looked up at him.

"Yes?" I replied, being sure not to distract him too much from his driving.

"Are you alright? You've been awfully silent today," Len-nii asked, looking concerned.

"I… I'm fine, Len-nii. I was just wondering who put the blanket on me last night…" I trailed off.

"Ah… the person who put the blanket on you last night was me. We can't have you catching a cold, right?" he said, grinning at me. My cheeks went red.

I didn't get it.

Why was I feeling like this when Len-nii smiled at me?

"LEN! YOU NEARLY ROAD ROLLED THAT FRUIT SHOP!"

"Sorry Rin!" Len-nii said loudly enough for Rin-nee to hear.

There was suddenly the sound of a mobile phone ringing. I answered it, seeing as Len-nii was driving.

"Hello?" I said.

"Lui?"

"A-ah, Meiko-nee… did you want Len-nii? He's driving at the moment…"

"Hmm… well, can you pass a message on?"

"Yeah, I can do that."

"Well, tell him this; "YOU NEARLY ROAD ROLLED US!" Did you get that, Lui?"

"Y-yes, Meiko-nee…"

"Good. OK, bye!"

My ears were still ringing as I put the mobile down. I turned to Len-nii and nearly fell over when the road roller went faster all of sudden. Luckily, someone caught me.

It was Len-nii who caught me. I blushed like a red rose.

"A-a-a-a-ah, t-t-t-th-thank you, L-Len-nii," I stuttered. He grinned and set me upright.

"I heard what Meiko said. She was loud, wasn't she?"

"Yep."

0o0o0o0o0

…What was that feeling when I was being smiled at by Len-nii?

I suppose I should ask Ring-nee tomorrow…

Confused,

Lui

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**And Lui has finally got his crush on Len. Although he doesn't realise it yet.**

**Yandere-san: No school is good… but be careful of Hurricane Sandy, OK? Yes, I had to mention Slender, of course. Never look at him? Darn… too late.**

**Enjoy the fail romance~**

**-Nekomimi Girl**


	19. 19th November

So today I asked Ring-nee about why I was feeling weird around Len-nii yesterday.

"What do you mean, "weird"? That could mean anything if you don't describe it!" Ring-nee said as she drank her ice coffee.

"I… I felt warm, and my cheeks went red…" I trailed off, trying to describe how I felt.

Ring-nee seemed to understand anyway, as she choked on her ice coffee. As soon as she stopped coughing, she started laughing.

"Lui, hasn't anyone told you about love?" Ring-nee said, managing to fit in the sentence between her giggling. I tilted my head slightly. I knew what love was, of course, but I didn't understand why Ring-nee brought it up.

Ring-nee then burst out laughing yet again.

"W-wait here Lui, I'll go get Rin and Miku," Ring-nee said, and jogged out of the room.

Soon enough, Ring-nee came back in with Rin-nee and Miku-nee, who both looked confused.

"Why'd you drag us here, Ring?" Miku-nee asked after Rin-nee had closed the door. Ring-nee whispered something into their ears, and the three of them started grinning. I started feeling nervous.

"Lui… you know how Neru and Dell are dating?" Miku-nee asked, still giggling. I nodded. How could I not know? Neru-nee had texted everyone "OMG IM DATING DELL NOW! Im so :)" five minutes after Dell-nii had asked her out.

"Well… you like Len," Rin-nee said simply.

"Well, yeah… Len-nii is nice to me, why wouldn't- Oh…" I trailed off as the girls started giggling again.

My face turned red.

"B-b-b-b-but I-I-I'm not d-d-d-d-d-dating Len-nii like N-Neru-nee is d-d-dating Dell-nii!" I yelped out, making the girls laugh harder.

"Of course you aren't… yet. But that doesn't mean you don't like him~!" the three (demons) sang, running out the now open door.

I just buried my face into my hands, face burning like a bright fire.

0o0o0o0o0

A rabid dog had chased me.

I know what you're probably thinking. "Why did it change from a form of romance to a random moment?"

Well, I don't know either.

"NOOOOOO!" I heard Kaito-nii scream from next to me. How he had been chased too, I had no idea.

I panted as I rounded the corner, Kaito-nii and I splitting up to try and confuse the dog.

Unfortunately, the dog seemed to like me more than Kaito-nii. Screaming, I ran down many streets before being backed into an alley.

The dog growled at me. I whimpered, backing up as far as I could against the alley wall. The dog pounced, mouth wide, intending to bite me. I screamed, putting my arms in front of my face to protect it.

The bite never came.

I looked up to see Len-nii, Mikuo-nii and Gumi-nee standing there. Mikuo-nii and Gumi-nee were restraining the dog, and Len-nii had quite a few scratches on his arms and legs. He came over to me, a concerned look on his face.

"Lui? Are you all right? Do you have any injuries?" he asked gently. I whimpered, but nodded to say that I was fine. He sighed, looking relieved.

"W-w-what a-a-a-a-a-about you, L-L-L-Len-nii?" I asked quietly, my face slightly pink.

"Hmm? Me? I'm fine, just a few scratches," Len-nii replied, smiling at me.

"…W-what just… h-h-h-h-happened?" I asked, looking at the dog, which growled at me again. I flinched, and Len-nii scowled at the dog. It was most likely because it scratched him multiple times.

"Well, Mikuo, Gumi and I were walking back from the grocery up the street when we heard you scream. We were worried, and when we saw you down the alley with the dog about to pounce on you, well…" Len-nii trailed off.

I just smiled. It was nice to know that people cared so much about me.

Or maybe I just liked knowing that Len-nii cared about my well-being.

Feeling happy,

Lui

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Did I just break the fourth wall?**

…**I believe so.**

**Yandere-san, you didn't review OR send me a PM, so I believe you have either:**

**a. Been disconnected from the Internet for a while.**

**b. Died.**

**c. Been incredibly busy.**

**So, did anyone enjoy my chapter? I COMPLETELY FAIL AT ROMANCE.**

**-Nekomimi Girl**

**PS: FLAMES ROAST MY MARSHMELLOWS. DON'T BOTHER TRYING.**


	20. 20th November

Hi!

So, this isn't Lui. I bet you're like, "uh what…"

Anyway, this is Ring! Lui's sick at the moment, so I'm writing what happened this morning, which is when we found at Lui was sick.

Wait… is that Lui at the door?

NO! WAIT WAIT WAI-

…

I got my journal back from Ring-nee.

Knowing her, she would've written something ridiculous.

Anyway, this morning, Meiko-nee came storming into my room because I didn't get up any earlier than 10 AM.

Truth was, I had spent all morning from 7 AM trying not to vomit. I had succeeded, but Meiko-nee's sudden entry made the vomit come up again.

"LUI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING STILL IN BED?" Meiko-nee yelled, and I figured that I had a minute to get from my bedroom to the bathroom.

I made it just before I vomited.

I was coughing all my dinner from the night before up, and it tasted horrible. It felt like it was burning my throat, which it wasn't.

When I finally stopped vomiting, I leaned against the wall, groaning. If it hurt to groan, I probably couldn't even speak.

I heard footsteps, and soon after, Ring-nee ran in, and saw me slumped against the wall. She gasped and ran back out, and I hoped she was getting help.

Sure enough, Ring-nee came back in 5 minutes later, with a few other Vocaloids.

"L-Lui? What…" Miku-nee said when she walked in. I turned my head sloppily to look at her, my vision blurred slightly.

Meito-nii (well at least I think it was Meito-nii) put his hand on my forehead gently, and frowned slightly.

"He's got a fever," Meito-nii announced to the others.

At this point I closed my eyes, too tired to listen to the conversation.

I noted that a pair of arms had lifted me gently, but I was half asleep, and didn't have any strength to open my eyes and check who it was.

The person who had lifted me (with ease, I might add) put me in my bed, also pulling my blankets over me, and laying a wet towel on my head.

I fell asleep completely after that.

And when I woke up, it was 3 PM. I panicked, not knowing whether I had slept for just 5 hours or for a whole day.

"Lui, calm down," I heard Ring-nee say as she walked in with a bowl full of soup. She placed it in front of me, frowning.

"Lui, how'd you get a fever?" she asked me, suddenly looking stern. I fidgeted, not wanting her to know that I had slept without any blankets for the past few nights. She just sighed, knowing that I wouldn't tell her until I got better.

"Some Vocaloids want to see you."

"O-oh… um, y-you can let them in."

So the Vocaloids that came in were Gumo-nii ("Get better soon, I have no one to force feed pizza for a reason!"), Len-nii ("You sure you're alright, Lui?"), Rin-nee ("Get better before my brother worried his ass off!") and Miku-nee ("…Want a leek?").

It was a pretty interesting day…

And I'm pretty sure I'm still going to be sick tomorrow.

…Maybe worse. I think Meito-nii said something about "getting worse before he gets better".

…I really hope that's not the case.

Sick and tired,

Lui

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**I HAD NO INSPIRATION. THIS TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE.**

**Also, blame Capriccio Farce for me having to basically tie myself down to me bed and write this.**

**Yandere-san… are you alive, or did you run away from the fail romance?**

**-Nekomimi Girl**


	21. 21st November

It's Ring again! I know last time Lui ripped the journal basically straight out of my hands, but today he can't even move due to that stupid fever… So I promised him that I'd write in here (he also made me promise not to peek at his previous entries… but just a tiny peek won't hurt) and that I'd write nothing weird.

…He didn't define what weird he was talking about though.

Anyway, this morning most of the Vocaloids were woken up by the sound of Lui throwing up again. I rushed into the bathroom to find Lui curled up against the wall again. He was swaying slightly, somehow… even though he was leaning against the wall…

Anyway…

Len ran in not long after I did. He looked really worried (I will get those two together one day!).

"Ring? Is Lui OK?" he asked rapidly. I just pointed at him, and Len walked briskly over to him.

"Lui? Are you alright?" Len asked, the worry now obvious on his face. Lui whimpered, and I moved closer.

Well, at least until Lui threw up again. Len pulled the hair out of Lui's face (Miku, Rin (I have no idea when those two got in the bathroom) and I restrained from fangirl squealing here) to prevent it from getting vomit on it.

When Lui finally stopped vomiting, Len hoisted him up like he did yesterday. Lui fell asleep in Len's arms (again; I WILL GET THESE TWO TOGETHER), and Len frowned.

"He needs to eat more. He barely weighs anything… well that's what it feels like anyway. I'm pretty sure that's not healthy," Len said as he walked into my room and laid Lui on my bed gently.

"Hold on, why's he in my room?"

"Because yours is the closest to the bathroom."

"But Meiko's is closer."

"She'd kill any of us that set foot in her room."

"Right…"

And we left Lui in the room. We thought that he'd feel comfortable being left alone.

0o0o0o0o0

Unfortunately, I forgot about Lui's fear of waking up in unfamiliar surroundings. Apparently my room was unfamiliar.

I only remembered when everyone heard a scream about 4 in the afternoon.

A few people (including myself) ran up the stairs towards my room, while everyone else just resumed what they were doing.

When we opened the door, Lui was in the process of sitting up without vomiting. Mikuo walked in and gently pushed him down.

"Don't sit up yet. You're not well enough to," he said while glaring at Lui, as if daring him to try and sit up. Lui just nodded his head weakly.

I sighed, and brought a glass of water I'd gotten from somewhere (I think I ripped it out of Al's hands before he took a sip). Lui took it and drank the water like he might never see it again.

"…You feeling better than this morning?" Miku asked carefully. Lui nodded.

Rin and Len sighed, Len out of worry and Rin out of annoyance about how worried her brother was.

Lui passed out around here, so we left him alone again.

0o0o0o0o0

WE HAVE CREATED A GROUP/ORGINASATION DEDICATED TO GETTING LUI AND LEN TOGETHER!

Well, not to get them together, but just to make these awkward situations! Because then it should be obvious to the both of them how much they like each other.

The members? Well, there's me, the leader. Co-leaders are Rin and Miku. Information gatherers are Luka, Gakupo and Haku. Field workers are Piko, Mikuo and SeeU. Spies are Iroha, Mayu and Gumi. Photo takers are basically every other Vocaloid (apart from Meiko and Meito).

I can't wait until Lui gets better~

Sincerely,

Ring (stand-in Lui for today!)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**It was pretty fun to write this…**

**Yandere-san: I hope it was choice c, because choice b said that you died… Anyway, I know what it's like to be busy like that. Love, Lui, Len… interesting… ARE YOU MAKING ANOTHER FANFIC THAT INVOLVES THEM? *****Cough***** anyway… I'm waiting for the PM… but thankfully I have no one trying to drag me away from the computer… well, yet. Holidays are coming soon…**

**ALSO! I'm doing a new fanfic, a crossover (for once). Soul Eater and Vocaloid. AND NO, IT'S NOT A SONG FIC. I'm pretty sick of how many Vocaloid crossovers are basically just on fandom using the plot of a Vocaloid song…**

…**Anyway.**

**-Nekomimi Girl**


	22. 22nd November

I can finally move around without vomiting! Well, I haven't vomited yet… but I don't think I can eat anything without vomiting it back up.

At least I can write in here again. Ring-nee told me not to look at what she wrote yesterday, and I haven't, but only because I'm scared to…

Anyway, as I was wandering down the halls, I noticed that Ring-nee was talking to Rin-nee and Miku-nee very passionately about something. I shrugged it off as I continued down the halls. I also noticed Gumo-nii drag Rinto-nii into his room. I sighed. Everyone knew Gumo-nii and Rinto-nii liked each other, just didn't have the courage to confess.

I arrived in the kitchen, where the smell of food nearly made me throw up anyway. I sat down, taking nothing from the mass of trays that were on the kitchen bench. As soon as I sat down, CUL-nee looked up at me.

"Oh, Lui! You feeling better?" she asked, grinning. I nodded, and shuddered, not liking her grin.

"Good. HEY EVERYONE, LUI'S BETTER!" she screamed, and I clapped my hands over my ears.

CUL-nee can be really loud when she wants to be.

"Luuuui! Are you hungry?" Rion-nee asked. I shook my head.

"Has anyone seen Gumo or Rinto?" Gumi-nee asked, walking in. Everyone but me shrugged.

"They're in Gumo-nii's room," I said. Everyone's eyes widened, and about half of us ran towards Gumo-nii's room.

When we opened (in our mansion, "opened" is "Meito-nii smashed down the door") Gumo-nii's door, we found them… we found them…

Playing on Gumo-nii's X-Box.

We all face-palmed.

0o0o0o0o0

I did vomit today.

But it's Gumo-nii's fault, I swear.

He shoved pizza into my mouth and forced me to eat it.

"GUYS PIZZA NIGHT!" he had shouted, and all of the guys went to his room. I didn't go willingly, though. It took about four of the guys to drag me in.

It was wild, to say the least. I'm not sure on anything, but I think quite a few of the guys were drunk. Or maybe just sugar rush.

Probably the sugar rush.

I could tell because Al-nii was swinging off Gumo-nii's clothing line (how, I don't know) and Luki-nii was crying over Tako Luki, who was just being generally weird.

I just stood to the side, observing everything.

Well, until Gumo-nii and Rinto-nii dragged me into Gumo-nii's bathroom.

They had a box of pizza. Rinto-nii opened the lid, and before I could cry for help, Gumo-nii had stuffed a pizza slice in my mouth.

I almost choked on it, but I managed to swallow.

"Why…?"

"Because a few people have been really worried about how skinny you are."

"Oh…" was the last thing I said before I threw up.

0o0o0o0o0

Um…

I think I'm going to go to sleep…

I feel kind of… weird.

…Maybe Gumo-nii put something in that pizza?

Worried,

Lui

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**ASDFGHJKL- *****is shot***

**Yandere-san: At work, huh… LENXLUI FOR THE WIN. I'M STILL WAITING FOR MY TSUNDERE!LUI. And you've gotten me into GumoxRinto (KAWAII DESU~). …Pandora on a sugar rush must be hard to deal with.**

**I'VE GOT HOMEWORK AGAIN PEOPLE I'M NOT HAPPY**

**-Nekomimi Girl**


	23. 23rd November

I'm actually over the fever today! Meito-nii was impressed; he said that he'd never seen someone get over a high fever so quickly.

I can also eat. The first thing I ate was orange sherbet ice cream, courtesy of Kaiko-nee. Everyone moved away from me when I ate it, but quickly moved back after I had downed it all.

"Lui! You didn't vomit!" Ring-nee said happily. I nodded. Ring-nee then ran off, dragging Miku-nee and Rin-nee with her.

I wonder where they went… anyway, as I got up, I saw Gumo-nii walk in with his arm around Rinto-nii, who was blushing. Everyone looked up at them. Gumo-nii grinned, and Rinto-nii stared at the ground.

"Uh… you two… are you-"

"We're going out~"

"G-Gumo! I t-told you not to be so straight about it!"

Everyone laughed. I smiled; those two finally confessed!

"So? Who confessed first? Who kissed who first?" Miku-nee asked, jumping up and down.

"Uh… well…" Rinto-nii said, shuffling his feet.

"Rinto confessed, and I kissed him," Gumo-nii said, hugging a blushing Rinto-nii.

A lot of the girls squealed, and the guys clapped Gumo-nii on the back.

I just smiled.

0o0o0o0o0

Okay…

I hate awkward moments.

It's like someone's setting it up. It can't have just… happened, right?

What happened was…

I was called by Ring-nee to help her in her room, and she told me not to look up. I decided to not ask and just do it. I mean, last time I didn't listen to her…

Well, let's not go into that.

Anyway, as I was about to enter Ring-nee's room, someone yelled "YEE-HAH!" and pushed me roughly down the steps.

Fortunately, someone caught me.

Unfortunately, I knocked that person down.

"O-ow…" I squeaked as I sat up.

When I looked down, I went bright red. I was sitting on LEN-NII'S upper legs.

And he sat up before I could escape. I heard the sound of squeals in the background again, and camera shutters.

I got up shakily, and ran before I could be further embarrassed.

Unfortunately, someone seemed to be opposed against that idea.

"Lui! What just happened?" Rin-nee asked me as I fast walked in the general direction of my room.

"N-nothing!" I said as I quickened my pace. My room was coming up soon…

"But you were just sitting on Lenny's lap~" she sang, and I ran into my room and slammed the door in her face, which was kind of rude.

I sighed, my face still slightly pink unfortunately, and curled up on my bed.

…I wonder who it was that pushed me down the stairs.

Maybe… Ring-nee? But I could hear her in her room… Rin-nee? No… she was with Len-nii when I was pushed… Miku-nee? No, she was out with Meiko-nee and Luka-nee… Mikuo-nii? No… he went to spy on Gumo-nii and Rinto-nii…

…I really don't know anymore…

0o0o0o0o0

Dinner was amusing.

We had spaghetti, and I think Kaito-nii thought it'd be funny to give all the couples (about, like, 6) one plate with lots of spaghetti.

Gumo-nii happily fed Rinto-nii, who was blushing so hard I was surprised he didn't explode.

Dell-nii and Neru-nee just sat there eating, until they did something that reminded me of "The Lady and the Tramp".

Ring-nee and Mikuo-nii sat there awkwardly, eating.

Miki-nee and Piko-nii were just feeding each other, oblivious to everyone staring at them.

Luka-nee was feeding Gakupo-nii, who was just off in dreamland.

Lily-nee and Luki-nii just sat there, awkwardly.

I sighed. I didn't feel like my spaghetti, and I didn't eat it.

Well, until someone shoved some spaghetti in my mouth.

"Eat. You're too thin to loose anymore weight," Len-nii said, as he walked away, smiling softly. I went red (again), and looked around.

Thankfully, no one had been looking. I sighed in relief. And I noticed Lenka-nee winking at me.

Looks like someone did notice.

I hid my face in my hands, too embarrassed to let anyone see me.

…I suppose I should say dinner was also embarrassing.

Tired,

Lui

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**HAHAHAHAHAH MORE GUMOXRINTO I'M AMAZING.**

**Yandere-san: I'm glad I kept Pandora-san happy. I wonder if she would like the GumoxRinto in this chapter… You sound a bit creepy there. You all right, Yandere-san? Lui IS the only sane boy. Yep.**

**Don't bother trying to flame. It just makes me more encouraged to write ****and annoy you even more.**

**-Nekomimi Girl**

**PS: SAPPHIRE LOVES RUBY**


	24. 24th November

This morning was really weird.

I mean, seriously, I woke up to the smell of barbecue. Who cooks barbecue in the morning on a normal day?

Apparently, Li-nii does.

I walked out into the backyard (dressed in normal clothes, of course) and saw almost all the Vocaloids sitting at a table. I went and sat next to Ring-nee.

Which meant I was also sitting next to Lenka-nee.

"Hi Lui!" Ring-nee said cheerfully. I nodded, before Lenka-nee poked me.

"Luuuui! What happened yesterday?" Lenka-nee asked, giggling.

Suddenly, all the people at the table were interested in out conversation.

"Lui, tell us!" Miku-nee said.

"Tell meeee..." Rin-nee said in a freaky voice.

"Lui! Lui! What happened?" Miki-nee asked.

"Ah, um, well..." I stuttered, my face pink.

"HE'S BLUSHING, GUYS!" Mikuo-nii announced loudly. Everyone looked at our table as Miku-nee pulled Mikuo-nii down.

Everyone returned to their meals and conversations, and I sighed in relief.

"LenfedLuiyesterdaybecausehew asworriedabouthim!" Lenka-nee blurted out, with a large grin on her face.

I dunked my face in the little food I had.

"Aww, he's embarrassed!" Kaito-nii said as he walked past.

I just went red.

0o0o0o0o0

Why must all the awkward things happen to me?

I had got lost in the shopping centre again (I honestly don't know why Luki-nii asked me to go; he knows I get lost easily), and who else would be sent to search for me but Len-nii?

I had ended up in front of that shop again. The one with the amber headphones.

I really want them.

Anyway, as I turned to leave, I saw someone staring at me. I blinked. I had never seen this person before.

They grinned at me creepily. I shuddered, and turned to walk away. When I had walked about ten metres, I looked back.

The person was still following me. I freaked out and started running. The person started running, too. I was about to exit the shopping centre...

When I literally bumped into Len-nii.

"Whoa, Lui. What's wrong?" he asked gently, smiling at me. I just gave in, the stress (at least, I think it was stress) from the past few days finally making my resolve crumble.

"S-someone I d-d-don't know is f-f-f-following me!" I said, as tears came down my cheeks. I looked behind me, and the person was standing there, a few metres away, as if waiting for Len-nii to leave.

Fortunately, he didn't.

"Who was it?" he asked, frowning. I weakly pointed to the person. Len-nii stormed over to them, and I followed him, making sure to hide behind Len-nii.

"Look, I don't know who the hell you are, but stop following Lui around. He doesn't like it, and if he tells me that you've still been stalking him, I will personally beat you up until you can't move anymore. You understand?" Len-nii growled. The person nodded, but didn't seem willing to give up.

"Why are you so protective of him? You his boyfriend or something?" the man said.

"So what if I like him?" Len-nii said, which made my eyes widen.

The man growled and walked off.

Len-nii took my hand and we walked down the road.

"L-Len-nii... was what you said t-true?" I asked, trying not to feel too hopeful.

Len-nii only smirked.

"...Yes, it's true. Do you like me?"

"I-... I l-love you Kagamine Len!" I blurted out, and every shounen-ai fangirl in the area snapped their heads towards us.

"Heh. Same here."

"B-but I thought you only liked me?"

"I only said like because I was afraid that you wouldn't continue to be my friend if I was rejected," Len-nii said, as he kisses me gently. I widened my eyes a bit, but I let them close after a few moments.

Len-nii pulled away when he noticed all the shounen-ai fangirls around.

"Len-nii-"

"Len."

"Pardon?"

"Call me Len, not Len-nii. It only makes sense since we're dating, right?"

"...

I suppose so, Len..." I sighed happily as he put his arm around me, continuing on our way back to the Vocaloid mansion.

Oh, it's dinner time.

Maybe I'll write aboutdinner tomorrow?

Happy,

Lui

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**I'M SORRY I COULDN'T HELP PUTTING THEIR BEGINNING OF THE RELATIONSHIP HERE!**

Yandere-san: I'm happy to know that Pandora-san likes it! Do you and your friends have a request pairing to put in this fanfic? I'm kinda running out... That's alright. It's like when I couldn't post any chapters due to being away...

2awesome4u11: ...Um, I thought you only liked LenxRin?

HAHAHAHAHAH ENJOY THE FAIL ROMAAAANCEEEE

**-Nekomimi Girl**


	25. 25th November

Len and I haven't told anyone that we're dating yet.

Well… we didn't **tell **anyone, but…

"ARE YOU GUYS DATING?" Mikuo-nii screamed as he ran into the room Len and I was in. I flinched at his loud volume as Len tackled Mikuo-nii to the ground. Mikuo-nii wrestled with Len for a few moments, before Len pressed one of his pressure points, which made Mikuo-nii freeze. Literally.

"Uh… Len, what did you do?" I asked him as I poked Mikuo-nii with a rather long stick that I had pulled out of the cupboard.

"Oh, I just paralysed him," Len said, grinning. My eyes widened as I turned to face my boyfriend (at least, I think I can call him my boyfriend now…).

"L-Len!"

"Not permanently."

"Oh…" I trailed off, feeling a bit stupid. Len just smiled and hugged me. I leaned into the hug, feeling happy.

…It's strange how happy Len makes me.

"I-I knew it…" Mikuo-nii croaked from the ground. Len raised one of his eyebrows, while still hugging me.

"Huh, you recovered quicker than I thought you would."

I couldn't help but giggle at the monotone voice Len was using.

"Leeeeeen~!"

Our eyes widened. We were planning to tell the other Vocaloids "when the time was right".

It wasn't really a good time, so Len and I separated and pretended that we were just observing Mikuo-nii, who was now twitching on the ground.

"Len, you here- Uh, what's going on here?" Miku-nee questioned when she stuck her head in the room.

"We… found Mikuo-nii like this," I said, gesturing to Mikuo-nii. Miku-nee gaped when she saw Mikuo-nii, but quickly shrugged.

"Eh, leave him, he'll recover."

"B-but Miku-nee-"

"He'll be fine!" was what Len said as he dragged me out the door.

The last thing I saw of the Hatsunes was Miku-nee poking Mikuo-nii with her leek.

0o0o0o0o0

Today Ring-nee cornered me in the lounge room, looking awfully mad.

"Lui. What's this I hear about some creep pedo stalking you?" she asked harshly. Everyone turned to face us, surprise on most of his or her faces, but I noticed a few look at me curiously, and I'm pretty sure they were the few that saw Len rage about the stalker when we came in yesterday.

"U-u-um… I d-d-d-don't k-k-kn-know him?" I said weakly. I saw Len out of the corner of my eye, and he had raised one of his eyebrows, as if saying "really?".

"Lui! Seriously, you should report him to the police!" Ring-nee said, throwing her arms in the air.

"It was that bad?" Meito-nii said, looking from his manga. I shook my head slightly, but Len decided to butt in.

"Yeah. I pretty sure that if I hadn't showed up, the guy would have…" Len trailed off, and everyone stared at me, wide eyed.

"LUI! Why didn't you tell us?" Meiko-nee shouted, as she was bringing in a pot of chicken soup for lunch.

I could see Yukari-nee going for the phone, along with a bunch of other Vocaloids going for their mobile.

"I-I'm f-fine! No harm d-d-done, right?" I said, trying to keep a poker face, but I was really close to smiling at seeing how Len was really restraining from coming over and giving me a hug.

"Um, hello, police? I have a case of stalking I'd like to report…" I heard Yukari-nee say, but I was too distracted by Len hugging me.

"L-Len? Um…" I said, but Rin-nee cut me off.

"Aww, you guys are so cute together!" she squealed, and I think she really didn't get the fact that we were going out, since Len just kissed me right there.

Everyone fell silent, even Yukari-nee, who had thankfully just finished the call.

"SOOO KAWAIIIIIII!" a majority of the girls squealed. Len and I snuck out of the room to get ice cream.

0o0o0o0o0

At dinner, Kaito-nii gave Len and I a plate of ice cream for dessert. All the couples got one, but Len and I's had only banana flavoured and orange sherbet flavoured ice cream on it.

Len fed me, which I happily obliged to. I saw Ring-nee take a photo, and I flushed red.

…I feel happy. I mean, Len and I are a couple! I honestly thought that Len would never return my feelings…

Still feeling happy,

Lui

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**SO MANY SHIPPING MOMENTS HAHAHAHAH (is shot)**

**Yandere-san: Umm… the shippings so far are GumoxRinto, DellxNeru, MikuoxRing, PikoxMiki, GakupoxLuka and LukixLily. And of course, LenxLui. Don't slap yourself! You'll injure yourself! You know, the way you write Lui's personality, it's a lot like mine… I'd throw the nearest thing (which, at the moment, is a SunAir fan) at someone if they said something like that.**

**Chemical-san: Yup, creep pedo. And your welcome, and I update every day~**

**Thanks for your reviews, everyone! I JUST REALISED LUI'S JOURNAL HAS HAD OVER 1 000 VIEWS ASDFGHJKL-**

**As a celebration, I'm going to write a little one-shot! Anyone have any requests for one?**

**-Nekomimi Girl**


	26. 26th November

Today, breakfast was really weird.

Gumo-nii had come in, shouting.

"Whoa, Gumo, calm down. Now, what did you say?" Miku-nee said from her position in front of the TV.

"I CAN'T FIND RINTO!" he screamed, and I covered my ears. Despite the fact that I can break multiple windows when I scream, I have quite sensitive ears.

Gumo-nii continued screaming, and I moved (more like ran) away, to where Len was.

"Lui, what's up?" he said, smiling gently as he put his arm around me. I snuggled into his side.

"Gumo-nii is loud…" I mumbled into Len's chest. He grinned and ruffled my hair.

"Yeah, he is. Hey, you up for some video gaming?" he asked, his grin slightly wider.

"Sure! What video game?" I said, looking up at him.

"Hmm… Super Smash Bros. Brawl?" he asked, already leading me to his room.

"Only if I get to be Pit!" I said, and Len laughed in response.

0o0o0o0o0

So Len and I ended up playing a million games.

Well… that's an overstatement, but… we did play a lot.

Some of our conversations…

In SSSB (I think that's what people call Super Smash Brothers Brawl…)…

"Len, why does Olimar do that?"

"Do what?"

"The rocket thing."

"Oh. In Pikmin, the game that Olimar came from, he uses a rocket to get around, so it only makes sense that he would use that as his Final Smash."

"I see…"

In Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing…

"Lui…"

"Yes?"

"Why are you so good at this?"

"I really don't know. Maybe it's because I have good hand-eye co-ordination?"

"Or maybe… because you're awesome."

"L-Len! Don't kiss me like that all of a sudden!"

"But you like it, don't you."

"…"

In Soul Eater: Monotone Princess…

"Black Star is annoying…"

"Really? I thought Kidd is more annoying, with his symmetry rants and all that crap."

"Hmm… I like Maka."

"Oh? You have an interest in someone else? What about me?"

"L-Len! I-I only like her… because she... r-reminds me of… y-you…"

"Aw. You're so cute when you're shy."

After basically a million games, we finally moved on to watching movies, which is what we're doing now. We've watched "The Avengers", a few Soul Eater episodes (Len really likes that anime), and a Digimon movie (I never knew Rin-nee was into Digimon…).

I feel so tired… I'll close my eyes for a second.

0o0o0o0o0

…

Heh, Lui owns a journal?

Oh, this is Len, by the way.

Lui's fallen asleep… God, he looks so cute.

Agh, focus…

I'm going to write a few comments of my own…

1st November: Ring gave him this? I suppose that would make sense… Huh, Rin read his journal? Mikuo… oh well already punished him enough.

2nd November: Huh… Ring's a light sleeper… Didn't see that coming… Oh, hot chocolate… I might make Lui some later… Next time Meiko chases him; I'm going to road roll her sake collection…

3rd November: I KNEW LUI NEEDED TO EAT MORE. Oh… I remember the Facebook incident. That was embarrassing…

4th November: Isn't breakfast almost always odd. Oh… the prank, the prank… I remember that. I was the one who stopped Mikuo from dragging Lui off to continue the prank…

5th November: Ring, I will not tolerate you scaring the hell out of my boyfriend. Oh… I only ran because I kinda… Never mind. Shota-ness? Seriously Rin? Waitwaitwait… Luka has a shota complex? Wow… Oh. Gumo and Mikuo always fight over the chicken.

6th November: …Amber headphones, huh…? I might get them for him… Oh. Rin was only angry because "I was so worried and wouldn't shut up".

7th November: THAT. LUI YOU ARE LOVED. BY ALL OF US (me especially~). That person who tackled Lui out of the way was me. I hate it when he cries…

8th November: Oh… I remember when Lui sang Karakuri Burst… the lounge room was destroyed. Hahah… I have early-late showers. The beach…

9th November: Lui DOES have a lot of amber coloured things… Pffft, she looked for her skirt in his room… Lui is really quite scared of Hachune… I never knew why. Yes, that would be torture… How'd he survive?

10th November: SeeU does tend to get a bit hyper. Meito, if you crash while Lui is in the car, I WILL NOT. SHOW. YOU. ANY. MERCY. Mikuo… I swear… you are crazy. Why does Rin blame me for everything to do with the road roller?

11th November: Piko is a good cook. Really good. Hah, I only lunged because he had the maple syrup. The beach WAS fun… but…

12th November: Really, a spatula? I really have to teach Piko some combat… So that's how we got all that stuff. And that's why Mikuo was looking around for basically all of the holiday. I do wonder what that key was for…

13th November: Hahah… that was a really awkward game. WAIT. OLIVER FILMED US? I will get that footage… OH. I NEARLY SANG "SPICE!". AND WHEN LUI WAS NEARBY. Mental note… don't sing weird songs around Lui… The human sized Monopoly! I brought that home.

14th November: Yes, you did have powdered sugar all over your face. OH, SHITEYAN'YO, STOP FREAKING LUI OUT.

Gah… Lui writes a LOT. I think I'll comment a bit more later.

…Right now, I'll just be Lui's cushion.

Len.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**WHAT AM I DOING.**

**Chemical-san: I KNOW, MY OTP FOR SURE. And I'm pretty sure we all want a guy like that.**

**I HAD MY YEAR 7 ORIENTATION YESTERDAY SO MUCH FUN and I kinda got to talk to my crush…**

**-Nekomimi Girl**


	27. 27th November

Lui is still asleep.

And it's 8 in the morning.

Is my arm that comfortable to use as a pillow?

Anyway… where was I?

15th November: Mikuo and his PSP. He's always loosing the charger. Miku, if you don't keep your derivatives in order, I will NOT hesitate to lock them in the basement. Rin… you're crazy. And… did Lui really think that I'd eat bananas because they looked like my hair?

16th November: Oliver… is strange. That's all I'm going to say. Leek head… haven't we heard that nickname being used about 6 times each day? That reminds me… what did Gumo need all the guys for? Heh, Lui can be cheeky when he wants to… which isn't often. Calne is… odd, to say the least. But she's nice.

17th November: Once a year… I might mention that to Meiko. Hah, serves Piko right for not telling us. STALKER. WHY DO PEOPLE STALK LUI. Wait… LILY SHOWED LUI SLENDER. NO WONDER WHY HE COULDN'T GO TO SLEEP FOR A FEW DAYS. I think he's still scared of the Slender Man… Ah, the "Fancy-Restaurant-Incident". Or, according to Rin, "That-time-when-everyone-went-berserk-except-for-Lenny's-little-boyfriend".

18th November: And there's the nickname again. I should Lui how to drive the road roller… WHY DIDN'T I NOTICE THE SILVER CAR? Of course Rin only cares about the fruit shop. Aww… Lui is so cute.

19th November: Ring drinks ice coffee? Weird… I REMEMBER THAT TEXT MESSAGE. I put it in my "Spam" folder. On accident… but that was amusing when Neru found what I had done with the text message. That rabid was next door's, I believe. And… BaKaito? What… I'm not gonna ask. I hate that dog.

20th November: Ring… you're ridiculous. I hate it when Lui's unwell. When he is, I don't have a personal heater. Lui's like… one of those things you put in the microwave to make it warm, except his heat lasts forever and he's a lot cuter than those things. That was me who lifted him… Rin really said that to him?

21st November: …I should have expected those girls to be fujoshis. He DOES need to eat more. And I do NOT sigh out of worry!

22nd November: I'm pretty sure CUL's just loud in general. Hah, I remember that. Luki is weird, and I'm glad Lui isn't actually scared of a derivative for once (not counting Calne when I say that).

23rd November: Lui impressed Meito? Like, THE Meito? Wow… I WAS WAITING FOR THOSE TWO TO START DATING. SERIOUSLY. Yes, it was planned, Lui. I'm pretty sure it was IA who pushed you down the stairs…

24th November: Li is just weird like that. I remember when Mikuo yelled… OH WAIT THAT HAPPENS EVERYDAY. BaKaito… is weird. Creep stalker… OF COURSE I DIDN'T LEAVE. YOU EXPECT ME TO LEAVE MY BOYFRIEND BEHIND?

25th November: But Mikuo is an idiot leek head. And way too easy to paralyse.

Oh, Lui woke up.

0o0o0o0o0

I can't believe Len wrote in my journal…

And that he read it too!

How embarrassing…

Anyway, when I woke up, it was around 10. I was also using Len's arm as a pillow.

"A-ah, I'm sorry!" I apologised to Len, who just chuckled.

"Lui, don't worry about it," he said, grinning. I sighed happily and laid my head on Len's lap.

And then Miku-nee, Rin-nee, Ring-nee and IA-nee burst in. And fangirl-squealed when they saw Len and I.

They are truly fujoshis.

"Len, Lui-chan, you want breakfast?" Luka-nee asked, poking her head through the door. I gaped when she said "Lui-chan", while Len just snickered.

Len and I walked downstairs to get some breakfast, Luka-nee following us, and the fujoshis… I have no idea where they went, actually…

Anyway, as Len and I sat down, a few of the Vocaloids laughed. I blinked sleepily (I never get enough sleep…) at them.

"What's so funny?" I asked them, as everyone looked at me, most just raising their eyebrows.

"Lui…"

"Yeah, Len?"

"You… Why do you have Paranormal Activity 3 stuck on your back?"

"What! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF-"

"Alright! Stop screaming already!" Meito-nii said as he ripped it off of my shirt. I pouted.

"Who put that there? Can we burn all the Paranormal Activity merchandise we have? I whined. I knew I was whining, but I really didn't care. I hate horror movies.

"Oooh, merchandise. Fancy word you used there Lui. And no; Tei would kill us if we did," was Len's response.

I sighed.

0o0o0o0o0

DINNER IS OFFICIALLY THE WORST TIME IN THE DAY.

Why? Because almost everyone was arguing over something at dinner (save for me, Len, Luka-nee, Gakupo-nii, Luki-nii & Lily-nee. We're all too sensible to argue without seeing the others point of view). And there was so much noise.

I could barely hear halfway through dinner. Len (I think he sensed my discomfort) pulled me into a side hug.

"Let's go… we've both finished dinner and I know you don't like loud noises," Len said, as he pulled me out of the room, following Luki-nii, Lily-nee, Gakupo-nii and Luka-nee into the lounge room, and shutting the door behind us.

I have no idea why, but we started playing truth or dare. Some weird ones were…

Truth- "Do you procrastinate a lot?" was asked by Luka-nee.

Truth- "Do you prefer Pit to Len?" was asked by Lily-nee (and obviously directed to me).

Dare- "Go shove a leek up your ass," was what Len dared Gakupo-nii to do, and I actually have no idea if he did it or not… he most likely didn't.

Dare- "Go flush you bananas down the toilet," was what Luki-nii dared Len to do, who cracked a perverted joke while covering my ears.

Truth- "Leeeen… why do you like bananas so much?" I had asked Len, who just responded with a wink, and proceeded to babble on about bananas, how good they are, and how dangerous they are.

It was… weird.

Weirded out,

Lui

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**First of all; so sorry for not updating yesterday! I was really busy (there was a 21st party from 3 in the afternoon 'til 10 last night; I was almost asleep standing up). **

**Secondly; A Singer at Shibusen will be updated tomorrow, because I still need some ideas for that, and… I HAVE NONE SINCE I HAVEN'T TALKED TO ANY OF MY FRIENDS ALL DAY.**

**Chemical-san: Thanks! :)**

**Anon-san: I'm glad you like LenxLui! You might want to check out ****SweetCrazyYandereGirl****'s (AKA Yandere-san) LenxLui stories.**

**AND NOW…**

╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

**(If that didn't show up properly, you now know it was supposed to be a table flip)**

**-Nekomimi Girl**


	28. 28th November

Len taught me how to use the road roller today.

It was really fun!

"OK, Lui, so this lever is the one that increases the speed, and-"

"Len, I know the basics. I've seen you use the road roller more than once," I said, giggling. Len sighed and smiled at me.

"Of course you do," he said as he kissed my forehead, which just made me giggle more.

"Aaaaaalright! Let's take this baby out for a spin!" Len said as I drove out.

I giggled crazily as we drove down the street. I think Ring-nee put something in my chocolate milk this morning…

Len was also laughing crazily. I think Rin-nee gave him a little too much sugar-coated-banana-slices this morning…

When Meiko-nee had finally noticed that all the sugar was gone (a majority of it in my chocolate milk; Ring-nee knows that I'm extremely hyperactive when I have a lot of sugar) and that the road roller, Len and I were missing, she sent out a mini search party.

They found us about half an hour. It wasn't hard to find us, but trying to get us off the road roller while we're on a sugar high?

It's probably best to stay away.

So when Galaco-nee basically threw me off the road roller, Len snapped back to his senses and freaked right out.

"Lui! Are you all right? What the hell was that for, Galaco?" he asked, looking panicked. I gave thumbs up to him, signalling that I was fine, despite the fact that I had sprained my ankle.

Len sighed out of relief.

"Well, I had to get you both out of the road roller, and tossing Lui out would make Len jump out because he was worried, right?" she said with a big grin on her face. I blinked. Len hugged me.

"Of COURSE I would!" he exclaimed, making me blush.

"R-really?" I asked him timidly. He looked at me oddly.

"Duh! I love you, so why wouldn't I?" he asked as he hugged me tighter, making me blush again and giggle. I stood up but staggered due to my ankle. Len caught me and frowned at the sight of my ankle.

"You said you're fine. Lui, a sprained ankle is NOT the definition of fine," Len sighed. I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Uh… I didn't want you to worry…" I trailed off.

"You're so cute," Len said, and then grinned as he scooped me up. I blushed and giggled again.

0o0o0o0o0

We're having a movie night!

Well, more like nights. We have more than 15 movies to watch.

I think I'm going to say what I think about them…

Um… the first was "Laputa - Castle in the Sky". It was quite a sad movie. I really liked how the boy, Pazu, reminded me a bit of Len. It was a good movie, but I must say I preferred some of the other movies to this one.

The second we watched was "Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind". This is my favourite out of all the movies we watched. I loved the glider that Nausicaa used to get around on. I also liked the pet fox squirrel Nausicaa had, called Teto. It was funny; whenever they said "Teto" in the movie, the pink haired girl herself would jump.

The third movie we watched, and are still watching is "Spirited Away". It is quite a good movie, and we're up to the bit where Sen invited No-Face into the bathhouse. To tell you the truth… No-Face kind of scares me… He reminds me of the Slender Man.

Oh gosh, now I'm really scared.

_And you're clinging to me._

I wish Len would stop writing in my journal.

_Not my fault you're so cute._

Um… why'd you say that?

_Because._

OK then… we're just going to return to watching the movie now…

Scared,

Lui _and Len!_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**WHEEEEEE SHORT CHAPTER (is shot)**

**Chemical-san: Who knows. Probably not, but Lui sure thinks so after his boyfriend cracked that pervy joke.**

**HOMEWORK I HATE YOU.**

**-Nekomimi Girl**


	29. 29th November

It's weird…

I can't find anyone.

Well, they were all here in the morning, but after about 2 hours, I noticed that a majority of the Vocaloids had disappeared. I could only find Bruno-nii, Mayu-nee and Tianyi-nee. I looked for Len, but… I couldn't find him anywhere, either.

Then Bruno-nii also disappeared. Mayu-nee, Tianyi-nee and I went looking for him, and after a while, Mayu-nee also went missing after separating from our little group to investigate a strange sound she heard.

Tianyi-nee wasn't worried in the slightest, but I'm pretty sure you could see the fear in my eyes. Tianyi-nee had suddenly bolted off, saying something about investigating a strange shadow, which freaked me right out.

I was by myself, as I was when everyone pulled that prank on me.

0o0o0o0o0

Alright, Lui's fallen asleep again.

Oh, it's Len again, by the way.

Anyway…

Lui had suddenly burst into my room, closing the door frantically behind him.

"You alright there?" I asked, my eyebrow raised. But I quickly started frowning when Lui turned to me in tears.

"Lui, what's wrong?" I asked gently. Lui ran over to me and clung tightly to me, sobbing.

"I-I-I saw the S-Slender Man!" he gasped as he clutched my shirt in his hands. I raised my eyebrow again.

"Are you sure?" I asked him, after all, when your boyfriend comes into a room claiming to see something that didn't exist, would you believe him? Most likely you said yes, and I would usually believe Lui, it's just… He gets scared really easily.

"Y-yeah! He had n-no face and l-long arms a-a-and legs!" he gasped out again, but his tears were slowing to a stop. I sighed and hugged him.

"Lui…" I started to say after just hugging him for a while, but I stopped myself when I noticed he was asleep.

I smiled, but started frowning soon afterwards. I couldn't wait to punch the person who had scared Lui…

0o0o0o0

Len really has to stop writing in my journal.

Anyway, when I woke up, Len was stroking my hair absentmindedly. I just closed my eyes, but heard a knocking at the door. I sat up, eyes wide.

"Don't worry Lui," Len said, smiling gently at me before going to open the door. I hid behind Len, as I had followed him to the door.

I looked around Len and at the door.

It was.

The.

Slender Man.

I freaked out and gripped Len's shirt, but I looked up and noticed that Len had punched the Slender Man in the face.

"And stay away from Lui!" he shouted at the Slender Man before slamming the door closed. He turned to me and hugged me.

"Thank you…" I whispered, burying my face into his chest. He smiled into my hair.

I just noticed Len is taller than me… I'm pretty ignorant.

"Owww…" came a groan from outside. I flinched, and Len re-opened the door.

"Mikuo, you assbaka, what are you doing scaring the hell out of Lui?" Len growled.

"Because… It's nearly Christmas?" I heard Mikuo-nii's voice from the door. I blinked.

"Uhm… What's Christmas?" I asked, making Mikuo-nii sigh in relief as Len turned to look at me.

"That's right… you were released AFTER Christmas last year… Well, you'll find out later, so just be patient!" Len said, grinning. I pouted.

I can't wait until I find out what Christmas is!

Excited,

Lui

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**I'M SO SORRY! HOMEWORK IS AN ASSBAKAAAAAA.**

**Chemical-san: I get the feeling that I might be seeing that picture on DeviantART.**

**Yandere-san: Tsundere!Luuuuuui… (cough) Annnywaaaay… YES. THEY ARE A GOOD COUPLE (am I too overexcited? Of course I am; my crush sat NEXT TO ME in some tests AND in a game of Hot Seat!). I aaaam writing…**

**Tito-san: …Pardon? Photo shoots? I never mentioned anything about photo shoots… and I have involved CUL, SeeU and Big Al…**

**AGAIN, HOMEWORK IS AN ASSSSSSBAKAAAAAAA.**

**-Nekomimi Girl**


	30. 30th November

I'm still trying to find out what Christmas is, and no one will tell me!

I asked a lot of Vocaloids, but they just said…

Miku-nee- "Oh, Christmas… Pffft- SHOUNEN-AI PLOT!"

Rin-nee- "Go ask your sister, and not your boyfriend's sister!"

Ring-nee- "…I don't know, Lui. I was only released a short time before you."

Kaito-nii- "…Isn't that the time I get lots of ice cream?"

Mikuo-nii- "ALREADY? More leeks! YAY!"

Meito-nii- "Are you kidding me… Christmas… now I have to work extra shifts…"

Meiko-nee- "NO. I DON'T WANT TO WORK MORE THAN I ALREADY DO."

Ann-nee- "Oh, Lui. Honey, don't worry about it yet, if you do, Miku and Rin will force you to… you know what, I'm not going to tell."

Clara-nee- "Mmm… I say go ask Kiyoteru. He would probably know the most about Christmas."

Gumi-nee- "Please tell me you didn't ask Miku or Rin or Ring… Wait, you asked all three of them? Oh boy… we're screwed…"

And when I finally found Kiyoteru-nii, he wouldn't tell me. You know why?

"Len asked me to not tell you," he had said.

So I had snuck up behind Len and hugged him from behind, and he jumped.

"Lui! Oh jeez, don't scare me like that!" he exclaimed before hugging me back. I looked up at him.

"Len… what's Christmas?"

"Hmm… I've heard you've been asking everyone that…"

"Leeeeeen!"

"Oh fine. Just stop making that cute face-"

"I'm not cute!"

"Oh, tsundere, are we?"

"S-shut up."

"Anyway, Christmas can be different for different cultures."

"Please, spare me the details. Don't pull a "Kiyoteru", please."

"Heh. Well, the way we Vocaloids celebrate Christmas… we give gifts to each other."

"Gifts?"

"Yeah, "Secret Santa", we call it. We each pull a name out of a hat, and we get a present for that one person."

"Oh…"

"Hm? What's wrong?"

'I-I was kinda hoping a could get a g-gift for y-you…"

"Mmm… well… we could do our own Secret Santa!"

"Huh?"

"Because we most likely won't get each others names in the… what do you call it, drawing paper from a hat? Oh, never mind. Since we won't, we'll just each other presents and we'll also get a present for the person we drew from the hat!"

"That makes sense!"

"I know, right?" Len said, grinning, and I giggled.

0o0o0o0o0

The girls are having a horror movie marathon that's been on since 4 in the afternoon.

In MY room.

I asked them why, and they said it was because Mayu-nee and Aoki-nee were having a romance movie marathon in the lounge room, where the other TV was.

Why Meiko-nee decided to put a TV in my room, I'll never know.

But they are watching freaky movies (well, freaky in my opinion).

They have watched the Grudge (I can't believe Clara-nee was laughing at it!), all the Paranormal Activities (Now all the girls were laughing…) and a few of the Walking Dead episodes.

I decided to get out of there when they started watching the Ring. I was wandering down the halls at 10 at night. I couldn't get into the Kitchen (Meito-nii usually locked it from 9 PM until 3 AM), the lounge room was occupied by Mayu-nee and Aoki-nee, I really didn't want to occupy the girl's rooms, and all the guys were asleep.

And the hallway was freaking me out.

I came to a stop in front of Len's door. Surely he wouldn't mind…?

I opened the door slightly, but Len was sleeping. I sighed, and closed the door slowly.

"Who's there?" I heard Len mumble from inside his room. I blinked and quickly slipped into his room.

"S-sorry to bother you, L-Len…" I trailed off.

"Lui? What's wrong? Why're you in my room so late?" he asked, his speech slightly slurred. I sat down next to his bed.

"The girls are having a horror movie marathon in my room," I said, and I could tell I sounded slightly scared. Len sighed.

"Of all places, it had to be your room… it's like they wanted to scare you out of your room…" Len trailed off, and we looked at each other. Well, it might have been planned.

I felt Len pull me off the ground and into the bed. I squeaked, and started to struggle, but I instantly calmed down when Len patted my head.

"Stay here for the night… they won't be finished for a while…" Len mumbled, and slung an arm over my waist. I blushed.

Which leads me to now.

Len's so warm… I probably don't even need the blankets…

…I should probably go to sleep now.

Tired,

Lui

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

…**Is that fluff? I really don't know.**

**Chemical-san: Yes, Slender Man. I really want to see that picture of No-Face and Slender Man now… MISTLETOE! I have several plans…**

**Good news: HOMEWORK IS GONE! HELL YEAH (cough)!**

**Bad news: I'M BEING ATTACKED BY PLOT BUNNIES, AND YET I STILL CAN'T WRITE A GOOD ONE-SHOT.**

…**A~ah, Tsu-manne?**

**-Nekomimi Girl**


	31. 1st December

Have I ever mentioned I love Len?

…Probably have, many times. But today is just one of those days he shows that he loves me back…

But… he does that every day, right?

Anyway, this morning, I woke up gasping, due to a nightmare. I shuddered as I looked at Len with wide eyes (**Lui, you were nearly crying… **Len! Don't write in my journal all of a sudden!).

My nightmare had consisted of Len leaving me behind, after all. I was afraid that Len would leave me, like he had in the nightmare.

"Lui?" Len asked groggily. I started shaking.

"Lui?! What's wrong?!" Len asked me as he sat up frantically. I shook my head, still shaking. Len gently hugged me, and I started crying, right there, without any warning for Len.

"Alright, Lui, now I'm really worried. Why are you crying? Did someone hurt you? If anyone did I swear they won't have any brains left by the next day," Len growled. I sniffled and curled up into Len's side.

"I… you… y-y-y-yo-you l-l-l-l-left me…" I whispered, but Len didn't have a problem hearing it.

"What? Lui, when did I-… oh, nightmare, huh…" Len said as he hugged me tighter.

"Y… yeah…" I mumbled. Len sighed.

"Lui, it was just a nightmare. You don't have to worry, because I'm not going anywhere. Shh, now stop crying," Len said gently, as he kissed my forehead. I hiccupped slightly.

"T-thank you…" I hiccupped again. Len laid down again, this time with me curled up into his side. I hugged Len, and he pulled me closer.

Len then fell asleep, and here I am, writing in my journal.

…I should probably sleep, too. I don't want to wake Len up…

0o0o0o0

…Why is it that whenever I write in Lui's journal, he's asleep?

…He's so cute.

GAH, I SOUND LIKE RIN WITH HER YAOI FANTASIES.

Anyway… I can't believe Lui thought that I'd leave him. I mean, seriously? I LOVE HIM. You wouldn't leave somebody if you love him or her, right?

That reminds me… Miku walked into my bedroom when I had just woke up. I had my hands around Lui, hugging him… protectively, I suppose? And Lui was curled up into my chest, clutching my shirt.

I noticed that Miku refrained from fangirl-squealing, and ran out of the room.

Although she came back in seconds later with a digital camera, my sister, Lui's sister, IA (who had just gotten back from her photo shoots, it seemed) and Gumi.

"Look, look, they're so kawaii!" Miku squealed quietly (which I really didn't know how she accomplished (wow, long word. Good one, Kagamine! Whoo!) that). She snapped a few photos of us before running out of my room with her fellow fujoshis.

"Mmn… what…" Lui mumbled as he woke up. I smirked.

"Rise and shine, princess~" I sang, and Lui mumbled something that sounded vaguely like "Imma no princess!" and I chuckled.

"Len… you can let go-"

"Eh? I don't want to~"

"…Len."

"Yes, princess?"

"Don't call me princess!"

"What about my little tsundere?"

"…If you don't stop, all your bananas will be road rolled."

"But you don't-"

"Actually, I do know how to use the road roller. You showed me, remember?" Lui giggled, smirking slightly.

"NO! MY BANANAS!" I screamed as I ran out of my room.

GAH! LUI'S TRYING TO GET HIS JOURNAL BANSJBYURGCWXUYBXNI-

0o0o0o0

Jeez, I suppose I just can't get Len to stop writing in my journal…

Anyway, tonight, we're browsing through random videos on YouTube. When I say random, I mean random Vocaloid songs off of the Suggestions bar on the side.

We have watched "trick and treat" ("…has anyone seen 96neko's cover of this?" -Gumo-nii), "Rin-chan nau!" ("WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?" -Rin-nee), "Love is War" ("…Miku, why did you sing this?" -Kaito-nii), and "Go Google It" ("HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" -everybody).

Although… when "Madness of Duke Venomania" came up on the Suggestions bar…

"Nee, Len?" I said as I looked over my shoulder at him from my spot in front of the laptop that was hooked up to the TV.

"Yes, Lui?" Len asked. He blinked when I pointed to the screen of the laptop.

"What's this song? Can we watch it?" I asked, as Len looked at the TV to see the video suggestion better. His eyes widened when he noticed what song it was.

"NO!" he shouted, and all the Vocaloids turned to look at him.

"Len, what's wrong?" Gumo-nii asked from his spot next to Rinto-nii.

"Lui… he asked if we could watch "Madness of Duke Venomania"…" Len trailed off, and everyone went silent.

"…"

"…What's wrong with the song?" I asked, and many of them did a "facepalm".

"Err, let's just say that it's a bad song," Gakuko-nee said nonchalantly. I blinked and slowly nodded. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief for some reason, as I clicked on another video.

"Hey, Lui, what video did you pick?" IA-nee yelled from across the room.

"Oh, I picked "Spice!"," I said, and everyone turned to me with wide eyes.

The music started.

And Len tackled me off of the seat.

"HIT THE BACK BUTTON HIT THE BACK BUTTON HIT THE DAMN BACK BUTTON ALREADY!" Len yelled. Many Vocaloids made a mad scramble for the computer, but the one who did click the back button was Calne. Everyone thanked her graciously before looking at me murderously.

Or at least I thought it was me. They were actually looking at Len.

Confused,

Lui

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**HOMEWORK HAS FINALLY RELEASED ME FROM ITS DEADLY CLUTCHES OF EVIL!**

**Anyway…**

**Ownitlikeaboss-san: Thanks! And is this good for an update?**

**Agaraya-san: Thanks for telling me this! I mentioned it up there somewhere…**

**Now, guys, I have a poll on my profile. Please vote on it, as it has to do with my next fanfic~**

**-Nekomimi Girl**

**PS: Has anyone seen 96neko's cover of trick and treat? I could NOT stop laughing…**


	32. 2nd December

This morning I woke up to IA-nee dunking a bucket of slime on my head. I yelped, startled, as she ran out giggling. I sighed and got up, slipping a random shirt and jeans on.

I walked out of my room (still covered in slime) and I saw glitter everywhere. I blinked.

"…Uh…" I said, gaping. Meito-nii game around the corner, and when he saw the hallway, he yelled something, and ran off. I blinked again. Someone then chose that moment to slam into me.

"GAH!" shouted the person as they bowled me over. I yelped for the second time today.

"Ow… damn, SeeU can really run fast… Oh, hey Lui," said my assailant nonchalantly. I looked up to see Rion-nee. She blinked at me.

"…IA got you too, didn't she."

I nodded.

Rion-nee sighed before gesturing to a broken pot plant that I was sure hadn't been there a few minutes ago.

"SeeU pushed me into it! It's not my fault! DON'T JUDGE ME!" she screamed at the end, and I started judging her anyway.

"Lui!" Ring-nee said as she glomped me.

"W-wah! Ring-nee, don't scare me-" I started to say, but Ring-nee cut me off.

"Len's looking for you~" she sang before grabbed my wrist and running off to where Len was.

"Ring-nee? Why is Len looking for me?" I asked her, and she turned to me with an incredulous face.

"Really, Lui? He IS your boyfriend, you know!" Ring-nee said, and I flushed red.

"S-so? T-that doesn't mean he needs me around 24/7!" I yelped as Ring-nee dragged me into the lounge room and practically threw me on Len, who was caught by surprise and fell to the ground, with me still on him, so we both fell.

"You two have to decorate the lounge room for Christmas!" she yelled as she exited. I helped Len up before actually noticing the three large boxes in the middle of the room.

"Uh… Len?" I asked, pointing at the boxes. Len sighed, and palmed his face.

"I forgot… It's a tradition around here; the newest couple has to decorate the lounge room," Len said as he walked over to the first box.

"What's in it?" I asked as I made my way over to him. He pulled out some shiny stuff.

"It's tinsel…" Len trailed off, eyeing the tinsel warily. I blinked, not knowing why tinsel was so bad.

"Let's start putting it up," I said, grabbing one end of it.

We were about halfway through putting it up when Rin-nee and Miku-nee burst into the room, grabbing the end of the tinsel that was dangling. They ran around in circles around Len and I, eventually tying us up.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE YOU TWO!" Len screamed, and I made an attempt to cover my ears, but I couldn't; my hands were still tied up.

"I'll see if I can untie this…" I muttered as I moved my hands towards the knot, but Len's hand stopped me.

"Why not stay like this?" he asked before kissing me. I blinked and blushed in surprise, but just closed my eyes in the end.

Len pulled away a minute later, saying, "Meiko will kill us if we don't finish this before lunch."

I nodded and undid the knot quickly. Len stared at me in amazement.

"…What?" I asked. Len blinked.

"…How'd you do that? The only person able to undo knots that complicated is Kiyoteru… and he's not here at the moment," Len said as he side hugged me as I picked up the tinsel.

"Huh? I've always been able to undo knots like that," I replied as I re-stuck the tinsel up above the window.

"…You're amazing, you know that?" Len said as he hugged me from behind.

0o0o0o0

The lounge room looked amazing. The tinsel had stayed up (Rin-nee and Miku-nee had come back to assault us, but we did some magic called locking the door), we had managed to put up a massive Christmas tree, and we had also managed to put up all the stockings, which I had no idea what they were for.

When we were walking out, I noticed some sort of plant hung above the door.

"Nee, Len, what's that?" I asked, pointing at the plant. Len's eyes widened before he sighed.

"It's mistletoe, and if two people end up standing underneath it, they have to-" Len started, but was cut off by a "KISS!" being yelled from somewhere, and suddenly all the Vocaloids had us surrounded, the boys smirking and the girls giggling.

"W…what?" I mumbled, confused, but Len just kissed me again. I closed my eyes again, and everything replayed from earlier; except with the exceptions of the girls fangirl squealing and the boys taking photos.

"Do you want to see the lounge room? It looks amazing, thanks to Lui and I. Be grateful," Len said nonchalantly as he pulled away, yet pulled me into a hug. Everyone nodded and surged for the lounge room. I noticed Len smirking, and I knew instantly what he was doing.

"Stop!" I sang out as soon as the first two people were under the mistletoe. Len's smirk grew wider as everyone looked at us in confusion, especially Rin-nee and Miku-nee, who were the two under the mistletoe.

"We both know it was you two who put the mistletoe up, Rin, Miku. So we're giving you a taste of your own medicine~" Len sang out, as he pulled me closer. I giggled at the two girls shocked faces. I saw Gumo-nii and Rinto-nii sneak up behind the two and shoved them together; making their lips meet. They pulled away seconds after their lips met, though. I must say, their shocked faces were the best things I'd seen all day, apart from my boyfriend.

Everyone laughed and went into the lounge room, except for Len, Gumo-nii, Rinto-nii, Miku-nee (who had ran off to find some leeks), Rin-nee (who had run off to find the road roller keys, but she didn't; Len had them), and I.

Gumo-nii came forward, smirking,

"We found the mistletoe in the villa we stayed at when we were on vacation. That's what Oliver found, and he gave it to me, because he had no idea what it was," Gumo-nii said, as he pulled Rinto-nii close to him, in a fashion that was similar to what Len was doing to me.

"Can't we use them to get the other Vocaloids together?" I asked, and Len ruffled my hair.

"That's the best idea I've heard all day," he said, and we all laughed.

Can't wait to do the mistletoe thingie,

Lui

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**First of all, I'm sorry for not updating earlier! I had a headache, and when I told my parents, they refused to let me use my computer. I was sad ("What? Why, mum?") and angry ("I HAVE A CHAPTER TO WRITE YOU KNOW.").**

**No review this time… was the last chapter no good or something?**

**-Nekomimi Girl**

**PS: That poll is still up! Please vote!**


	33. 3rd December

Our first target: Gumi-nee and Yuuma-nii.

Our plan: Gumo-nii is going to get Yuuma-nii to follow him by stealing his beanie, and Len is going to get Gumi-nee to follow him by telling her that there are a bunch of carrots that Gumo-nii is eating and lead her towards me. I get to hold the mistletoe up (using three chairs, I'm THAT short), and Rinto-nii is in charge of taking photos (he's already took plenty of Len and I; I got him back by shoving him under the mistletoe with Gumo-nii).

The plan succeeded, and very well, I must say. Gumi-nee is braver than I thought.

And Len also shoved Yukari-nee and Akaito-nii under the mistletoe.

I swear I saw CUL-nee grinning at me like the Cheshire Cat, though. I shuddered, and dropped the mistletoe on Yukari-nee's head. And Akaito-nii (being the overprotective guy he is) chased me around for reasons I couldn't understand, other than the fact that he's overprotective of Yukari-nee. Len eventually tackled him, and they wrestled, screaming incoherent words at each other.

Everyone left the room a minute after they made up, Akaito-nii apologising to me for chasing me, and I apologised for dropping the mistletoe on Yukari-nee's head.

Len than took me out for ice cream. I saw a lot of Len's fangirls staring at me, and a lot were even glaring. But as soon as Len saw them, he kissed me (surprising and embarrassing me to no end), and the girls instantly looked away.

Well… I think they did, at least. I do remember a fangirl trying to approach me, but Len's glare drove her away.

0o0o0o0o0

Luka-nee sent me out to do groceries. I nearly got lost, but I found a map Luka-nee must have put in my bag.

When I finally did get the groceries (about five bags; the employees at the supermarket let me take a trolley home), and was walking home, a fangirl (now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure it was the same from earlier) came up to me, a deadpan look on her face.

"Who're you?" she asked harshly. I flinched, blinking. I was surprised she didn't know me. Hadn't news of Len and I dating spread over the Internet?

"Hibiki L-Lui, ma'am," I said, as the girl looked older than me. She narrowed her eyes.

"Why were you with Len-kun earlier?" she asked with the same harsh tone. I blinked again.

"Uhm…" I trailed off. She frowned, and clicked her fingers. A few other girls came out from the shadows (which reminded me strongly of the Heartless from Kingdom Hearts).

"Well?" the girl asked impatiently. I grew nervous.

"U-um… well… haven't y-you heard?" I asked timidly. One of the girls towards the back of the group gasped.

"You mean, the rumours were TRUE?" she yelped, as all the other girls looked at her curiously. The girl that had approached me first, however, took a step towards me. I backed up.

Fangirls tended to scare me.

"Listen. We, as Kagamine Len Fans, will not stand for this!" she growled. I blinked.

"I-" I started to say, but was interrupted by someone wrapping their arm around my waist.

"Maybe, you shouldn't pick on Kagamine Len's boyfriend," said Len, who was the person who was now hugging me. The girls gaped, and I smiled and blushed.

"Len!" I said, and I'm pretty sure I looked like I was glowing. The girls started prettying themselves.

"O-oh, Kagamine Len! It's such an honour to meet you!" the girl that was questioning me earlier said in a sickly sweet tone. I've heard Rion-nee use that tone many times, but that voice actually suited her, and not like the girl who was inching closer to Len.

I was worried Len would leave me behind and go to the girl (even though I knew he wouldn't), but I was surprised to find Len leading me around the posse of girls with our groceries. We walked off quickly, and I'm pretty sure the fangirls were either fuming or crying their hearts out.

"Len… why did you follow me?" I asked after we were a safe distance away from the girls. Len looked away, and I swear he was blushing.

"Well… I was… kinda… a bit… worried," he muttered. I smiled and hugged him, surprising the heck out of him.

"Thank you!" I chirped happily, and Len just took a hand off of the trolley to hug me.

Feeling happy,

Lui

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Well, here's an update after about two exhausting days. This goes out to my friend, Envy. Her mother had a mini heart attack… Envy, I wish I could hug you, but… I can't. We're talking over Messages, after all.**

**Fangurl-san: Update! I hope this chapter is good!**

Anon-san: Mayu… I will, but I think I have already mentioned her… But I will certainly dedicate a one-shot to her on the 5th December!

**Poll is still up! I've only had one vote, and I need at least six more… So please vote? If you're confused about the "High School and Mythical Setting" option, it means they have weird/mysterious magic in a modern world.**

**-Nekomimi Girl**


	34. 4th December

Our next victims: Miku-nee and Rin-nee (for laughs).

Miku-nee and Rin-nee don't actually like each other; as I said, it was for the laughs.

Rinto-nii was making sure the mistletoe didn't fall. Gumo-nii went to get Miku-nee, and Len and I went to get Rin-nee. I'm not sure how we did, but we managed to get her to follow us...

So. We gathered all the Vocaloids, and in the end, I ended up running away from Rin-nee, who was trying to punch me.

In the end, I hid in Yuki-chan's room, where Rin-nee would never find me... or anyone else (except maybe Len; he is, like, a radar).

And I found some books that looked interesting... I think one was called "Daughter of Evil Clôture of Yellow"? Anyway, I figured to pass the time, I would read it and the rest of the series (which were conveniently placed in a pile).

Such sad stories... I started crying when Allen sacrificed himself for Riliane. And then Len burst in, wanting to know why I was crying.

I swear he is a radar. He's always there for me when I'm sad or scared or whatever. He can always find me.

...I don't know, but I'm grateful that he loves me so much. I love him too.

0o0o0o0o0

Len and Lui look so cute curled up under the blanket.

Oh, Rin here. After my little bro practically started sprinting towards Yuki's room, we all followed. We decided not to go in when we heard Lui sniffling and Len comforting him.

Lui must've read the "Aku no Monogatari" series... we DID find the books sitting next to him.

Anyway, when we went in after about ten minutes, we found Len hugging Lui, and Lui himself snuggling into Len's chest, both asleep. Yuki didn't mind, since she herself thought it was cute, and we just dragged a blanket over them.

That reminds me, there's supposed to be a meteor shower tonight... How lucky!

0o0o0o0o0

Now Rin-nee wrote in my journal... Seriously.

Anyway, when I woke up, Len was stroking my hair, humming something that sounded like "Ike Len Ka!". I blinked, and Len stopped humming, and looked at me, smiling gently.

"You awake?" he asked me, nuzzling my hair. I blinked sleepily.

"No, I'm sleepwalking," I said with sarcasm evident in my tone. Len smirked and kissed my forehead.

"There's a meteor shower tonight, Lui. Wanna see it with me?" Len asked, and I smiled and hugged his midsection.

Len chuckled, "I'll take that as a yes."

I giggled and turned red in the face. I heard Len chuckle again, and I looked up at him, just in time to realise that he had lifted me up bridal-style. I shrieked and started giggling. Len ran out of the room, laughing. We toured around the house, laughing before Len sat down on the lounge in the library.

"You're really light, you know that? Eat some more," Len said nonchalantly, as I stood up to browse through the books.

"Nee, Len, what was the name of the book I was reading earlier?" I asked him. He sighed, and grinned.

"I'm not telling!" he said, and I threw a "Deltora Quest" book at him. It hit him square in the face, and he yelped.

"Lui, the heck?"

"I learnt it from "Soul Eater"."

"...I suppose it's my fault for showing you it, then."

I gave him a deadpan look.

0o0o0o0o0

The meteor shower was amasing.

When Len and I got there, almost everyone was already there. Al-nii handed us a picnic basket, and winked at us as he pointed up a hill, to a tree.

Len got the message, and took my hand, leading me up the hill. On the way up, I saw Rin-nee and Miku-nee talking about the lastest volume of "Loveless", Oliver-nii and Ryuto-kun talking about Oliver-nii's bird, James, IA-nee sleeping peacefully on a happy SeeU-nee's lap, and Luka-nee slapping Luki-nii with her giant tuna.

Len sat down at the base of the tree, and pulled me down directly next to him. He smiled softly at me, and we gazed at the picnic basket.

"Should we open it?" I asked Len, who nodded. I carefully opened it, and we found a strawberry tart in it. I squealed in delight, and picked up a piece, eating it quickly. Len blinked, and picked up his own piece.

"You like strawberries or something?" Len asked me after I picked up my third piece.

"No... my favourite fruit are nectarines. I... kinda have a sweet tooth..." I trailed off as I shoved the last of the third piece in my mouth.

"IT'S STARTING!" I heard an excited yell from downhill. Len and I instantly turned our attention to the night sky.

It was beautiful.

Len eventually pulled me onto his lap, and I curled up, as I had been feeling a bit cold.

It ended too quickly, though. I sighed as we made our way back downhill. Len pulled me into a side hug.

I smiled, and thanked whoever was out there that I had Len.

Thankful,

Lui

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Well... sorry for not updating earlier! Writers Block SUCKS.**

**Agaraya-san: Satisfied? I'm sorry, but I really couldn't find a better way to fit them in...**

**Stormy-san: Cool! I want to see you male a LenxLui! I'll mention her in a chapter or two...**

**I want to see some LenxLui fanart so badly.**

**-Nekomimi Girl**


	35. 5th December

Today I woke up to the smell of nectarines. I sat up in my bed before starting to get up to investigate the smell.

It turns up Len had gotten up extra early just to get me some nectarines (there was a note in the basket where the nectarines were, on top of my desk). So, of course, the first thing I do when I see Len is hug him to death. He yelped as we fell to the ground, the girl Vocaloids and I giggling. I pecked Len on the lips, thanking him for the nectarines. He responded by hugging me.

"Nee, Len, can I eat one?" I asked him, and he nodded, smiling.

I bit into it, smiling as I tasted the sweet, sweet fruit. Len sat up, pulling me into his lap. I kept happily eating my nectarine, and I think someone handed Len a banana.

After I had finished and licked all the excess juice off of my fingers, I snuggled into Len's chest, and he hugged me with one arm, and ate his banana with his free hand.

"Aww, you guys look so cute together!" CUL-nee said, as she hopped up and down. I blushed and tried to get up, but Len held me fast. I sighed, and gave up, re-snuggling back into his chest.

0o0o0o0o0

Our latest target: Iroha-nee and Oliver-nii.

This time, Rinto-nii and Gumo-nii were busy making out, so everything was up to Len and I. We hung the mistletoe on the veranda, and I dragged Oliver-nii out the backdoor and Len made Iroha-nee go get some bread. They met on the veranda under the mistletoe, and ta-dah! Len and I shove them together.

Let's just say it ended up with a hoard of cats chasing Len, and a flock of flamingos chasing me.

And Rin-nee would never forget that moment when she caught us kissing. I went bright red and Len slammed the door in her face (we were hiding from the cats and flamingos).

When we deemed it safe to come out, it was already afternoon.

"Len...?" I murmured, and he turned to me.

"Yeah, Lui?" he asked, and I looked at him.

"I'm... tired," I said, hugging Len and leaning on him. He chuckled and lifted me up, piggy-backing me.

"You alright there?" he asked me, and I responded with what I like to call a grunt, but Len called it a whimper.

...Knowing Len and I, it probably WAS a whimper.

0o0o0o0o0

Hi, Len again. I'm taking over for Lui while he sleeps.

...He looks so cute. Like a Moogle.

...I'm gonna start calling him "Kupo".

Anyway, when we were heading home, Lui fell asleep. So when I got home carrying a helpless looking Lui, well... let's just say Ring wasn't happy ("WHAT HAPPENED TO MY LITTLE BROTHER, YOU CHOCOBO HEAD.").

I explained what happened, and Ring went off to hunt some Hello Kitties.

"Mph... Len?" Lui said from my arms, sounding like he was lost, and just found someone he was close to. I smiled, and started wandering towards Lui's room.

"Go to sleep, Lui," I said gently, ruffling his hair after I lay him down on his bed.

I started to walk towards the door, but I was stopped by Lui clutching onto my wrist.

"Noo... Len... stay..." he murmured before falling back asleep. I sighed, smiling softly as I sat beside him, absentmindedly stroking his hair.

You know... I'm worried that one day, Lui will be beaten up by my rabid fangirls or something... and I won't be there to help

him...

Although, when Lui's in some sort of danger or when he's sad or whatever... I can just tell where he is. I don't know why...

Although Master did say that we are linked to some people... maybe that has something to do with it?

Anyway... Kupo looks so innocent.

But... will he still be that innocent if he is beat up by some rabid girls?

Worried,

Len

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Is that a reference to my future fanfic? Maaaaybe.**

**I'm sorry, I've been playing too much Kingdom Hearts.**

**Agaraya-san: More pairings above.**

**Stormy-san: Cool! I can't wait! Seriously, I haven't seen a single LenxLui fanart, and it frustrates me to no end. (Oh, thank you! THANK YOU!)**

**Scythe-nee: YAY.**

**ownitlikeaboss-san: Thank you! And don't worry; you're not the only one who can't draw (apart from stick figures). Update!**

**Whee~ four reviews in one chapter! Happy~**

**And guys, remember to vote on that poll!**

**-Nekomimi Girl (also known as Pride)**


	36. 6th December

We weren't allowed to do the mistletoe thing today, since we had a massive Christmas concert. EVERYONE was involved... and Tei freaked me out, for obvious reasons.

I remember backstage was absolutely hectic, trying to sort everything out. With our moods changing with every song we sang, it was amazingly hectic.

Miku-nee was first up, and she sung "World is Mine". She came off the stage, ranting about how she was a princess.

Len and Rin-nee went up next, singing "trick and treat". They came off stage grinning like madmen.

Gumo-nii and Rinto-nii went up, singing "Magnet". They were making out when they came off of the stage (whether it was the influence of the song or their feelings that caused them to make out, we'll never know).

Gumi-nee went and sung "Coward MontBlanc". She came off the stage crying, but smiling none the less.

Then, to my surprise, I was called up to sing "Paradichlorobenzene". When I came off the stage, I was vaguely aware that I nearly threw a cat into the water before Len stopped me.

Luka-nee and Gakupo-nii were called up to sing "Go Google It". I'm pretty sure Luka-nee knocked Gakupo-nii off of the stage at some point.

After many songs (and personality changes, which included Rin-nee nearly killing me, Kaito-nii kissing Meito-nii, and Magane Len-san giving Lily-nee a teddy bear), we sung a final song, everyone together. It was "Dream Meltic Halloween", and we each got a crazy looking outfit for it. Mine was a light orange colour, and it had amber horizontal stripes across the top half, and grey stripes on the bottom half. It was like a dress, and had a grey hood, with rabbit ears.

Yes, rabbit ears.

Needless to say, I was incredibly embarrassed.

And when it was over, everyone screamed for an encore. So, Rin-nee thought it'd be funny to leave Len and I on stage, and make us sing "Shota Desuyon".

And because of the song, Len got all... pervert-ish and I got incredibly shy as Len carried me off the stage, leaving behind cheering fans and crying Len-Fangirls.

"U-u-um, L-L-Len, y-y-y-you can p-put me d-d-d-down now..." I whispered, and yelped when Len kissed my cheek.

"No thanks," he said in a sing song voice, and licked his lips.

Finally, it was all over, and we were heading home in the bus. Len had snapped out of it after a while, apologizing profusely while I waved it off.

It was about 12 midday when we arrived home. Luki-nii gave me some nectarines for lunch while he ate a tuna. Whole.

0o0o0o0o0

Tonight was a gaming night. Everyone picked up a device and started playing it. I remember seeing Rin-nee playing Call of Duty, and Neru-nee playing Cooking Mama. I even saw Aoki-nee playing something... I think it was "Final Fantasy"?

Anyway, I had retreated to my room to play "The World Ends With You". It's a fantastic game, and has some awesome music.

After a while, though, I got bored. So I moved on to playing "Dream Drop Distance", the newest Kingdom Hearts game. I had just beat Ansem when Rin-nee burst into my room.

"Lui, Lui, come with me," she said quickly before proceeding to drag me away. We arrived at the speaker systems, and Rin-nee handed me a microphone and some lyrics to a song.

"Sing," she commanded before turning the music on. I blinked and did what she said.

Before long, Len slammed the door down and broke the stereo that the song was playing on.

"What the hell are you thinking Rin? Are you even thinking at all?!" Len yelled at Rin-nee, who smirked.

"Whatever could you mean, Lenny?" she asked, obviously faking innocence. Len's eye twitched.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU MAKE LUI SING "HETARENAIDE YO ONIICHAN"?!" Len screamed at Rin-nee before exiting, dragging me with him.

"I'm s-sorry, Len..." I said, but was cut off by him placing a finger to my lips, effectively silencing me.

"It's not your fault, Kupo-"

"Kupo?"

"New nickname."

"..."

"Anyway... it's Rin's fault for making you sing... that song..."

"What's wrong with "Hetarenaide Yo Oniichan"?"

"...You don't want to know, Kupo."

0o0o0o0o0

Mikuo-nii's PSP charger was in my room. Because I stole his PSP to play Birth by Sleep.

Yeah... I'm a bit of a Kingdom Hearts fan...

But when Mikuo-nii realized, he ran into my room screaming about "never stealing my PSP charger or PSP".

Needless to say, I got a scare.

Still hiding from Mikuo-nii,

Lui

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Wheeeee! I'm done with this chapter! And I'm into so many fandoms... so I'm really sorry about all the references you might not understand.**

**Scythe-nee: ...But I don't have blue hair... I look more like Kazuki, anyway.**

**ownitlikeaboss-san: I try to update each day... try being the keyword there. A Moogle is an animal (?) from Final Fantasy, but when I referenced to it here, I was referencing to Kingdom Hearts. And thank you!**

**Orange-san: I'm writing! Yay? And that was the same with me, but the kawaii-ness of them... it eventually got to me.**

**I need more votes on that poll! I will close it in EXACTLY A WEEK. So if you haven't already voted, please do.**

**-Pride (also known as Nekomimi Girl)**


	37. 7th December

Our next target: IA-nee and SeeU-nee.

The plan: Len and I were in the lounge room and Len was holding the mistletoe. Gumo-nii grabbed IA-nee and SeeU-nee from their rooms and shoved them on the lounge in front of Len and I. Len then went behind them and make them... well... kiss.

Yeah, that's what happened.

And Len decided to kiss me, too.

Rinto-nii took a picture of us, too.

I need to get that camera and bury it Rin's orange tree garden.

She won't be happy about the fact that I dug up her orange garden, but whatever.

At least I wasn't tossing it in Luki-nii's tuna farm.

…We all are a bunch of weirdos.

Anyway, as I was in the backyard, walking around (the backyard is massive, like several basketball courts put together), I noticed something.

A path that I had never seen before, beside the greenhouse (also known as "The House of Negi"). I went down it slowly, making sure that there was no forest ahead of me (Lily-nee showed me Slender again).

Well, that kind of failed when I entered a forest anyway. I walked for ages, and I really didn't know how much time had passed.

What I found was something astounding, though. A clearing with a creek and a few large rocks lying around. It was the perfect place to relax, or do something in peace.

Only thing is, there was a girl in the clearing.

Now, this is around where most sane people run away. But, as I've stated earlier, we're all a bunch of weirdos. Me included in that statement.

So I walk into the clearing, and the girl looks up from her bag, smiling. I did get a little creeped out, but I just sat next near her, a meter of two away.

It was all silent for a few minutes, until I spoke up.

"Who are you?" I asked, looking at her. The girl giggled, tugging at the hem of her skirt.

"Who I am is not important. It is who you are and what you will do, Hibiki Lui," she said, closing her eyes, and gesturing to me.

"H-how do you know my name?" I asked shakily. I honestly wondered if this girl was a crazy stalker or something. The girl giggled again, but before she could say anything else, Len burst into the clearing.

"Lui! Oh, I'm so glad you're alright!" he exclaimed, running over and hugging me. I hugged him back, glad that someone I knew was with me.

"Aww, young love. How cute," the girl said, her cheek resting on her hand. Len sort of growled at her, placing himself between the strange girl and me.

"Who are you? What did you do to Lui?" he said, his voice cold. The girl giggled yet again, and Len pulled me forward, wrapping an arm around me.

"As I've said, my name is not important. I am just a messenger," she said, finger tapping her bag.

"Well then, deliver your message and go," Len snapped, and hugged me tighter. The girl smiled, seemingly amused.

"Oh, it is not a message, but a package I have for you two…" she trailed off, digging into her bag. After a few seconds, she pulled out a box, about as big as a beach ball. Len stepped forward and took the box, shaking it lightly.

"Oh, and do not open it before returning to the other Vocaloids," she said before disappearing down a different path that I had come from. Len and I abruptly turned, and headed down the path that lead back to the Vocaloid mansion.

0o0o0o0o0

No one has the courage to open the box yet.

When we got back, it was about 7 PM, and I had left around 10 AM, Len following at about 11 AM, having "worried his ass off about Lui", according to Rin-nee. When I presented the box to everyone, they all stepped back.

"I want to open it," I said, and everyone screamed "NO!".

"But why?" Len asked, picking up the box. Meito-nii sighed and snatched the box out of Len's hands, much to his annoyance. Meito-nii handed it to Teto-nee, who ran out of the room with it.

"Because, it may have something dangerous in it," Meito-nii said, and I just heard it before I ran out of the room, following Teto-nee. I could hear Len and a few others arguing with Meito-nii, but I soon couldn't hear them.

"Wait, Teto-nee!" I call out after I realise that I wouldn't be able to catch up to her. She turned, and smirked a little when she saw how puffed out I was.

"Yes! The great chimera Teto remains the fastest!" she exclaimed, startling me. I pointed to the box.

"You… also want to know what's in there, don't you." I say, and she nods guiltily, after a few moments of hesitation. I sighed, smiling.

"Well, let's go back and convince Meito-nii to open it. If we don't, well… you, Len and I will run off somewhere to open it together!" I say happily, and Teto-nee laughs, leading us back towards the lounge room.

0o0o0o0o0

In the end, Meito-nii said that we will open it tomorrow morning. I'm so excited! I can't wait to see what's in there!

But I'm also scared. Like, what if it's something like a bomb, or some other thing that will explode in our faces?

Oh, it'll be worth it, anyway.

Excited,

Lui

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**I'm so sorry.**

**I've left this chapter for days, for reasons of course, but still.**

**I hope you guys are still reading…**

**ownitlikeaboss-san: Thank you, I appreciate it!**

**Phantom-san: Update!**

**Stormy-san: Hahah, Fanfiction tends to be a bit stupid at times, but then again, it's so fun to use. Thank you! I will try my best!**

**Now, question: What do you think was in the box? Tell me in a review, and I might use your suggestion (I honestly have no idea what's actually in the box, but I have a good idea of what to put in it if I don't get any good suggestions)!**

**-Nekomimi Girl**


	38. 8th December

Today we didn't do the mistletoe thing. It was a bit saddening, but I was fine. Meito-nii said that we either opened the box or played the mistletoe trick.

We stuck to opening the box.

So, when Teto-nee came bounding into the lounge room holding the box that held who-knew-what, everyone sat up, and I noticed that Teto-nee had sprouted her chimera wings.

She seemed really excited, and I couldn't help but bounce in my seat. Len smiled gently at me, just before pulling me onto his lap, an arm wrapped around my waist.

We all watched quietly as Meiko-nee opened the box cautiously, holding it away from her face, waiting for Meito-nii to look inside. When he did, he raised an eyebrow.

"There's nothing in there!" he exclaimed after a minute or two. Everyone gave a "huh?" in confusion.

"That can't be right!" Teto-nee said, digging her hand into the box, looking at Len and I in a confused manner. I blinked, and Len frowned.

"It was so heavy- Ah! There IS something in here!" Teto-nee said, after digging a bit deeper than I thought was possible. She pulled her hand out, and revealed a… sword.

"Oh, that's a Pata sword. It's a sword-gauntlet," said Nero-nii from the back of the room. We all turned to him, confusion on our faces.

"Nero… why do you know that?" Neru-nee asked him, a worried look on her face. Nero-nii blinked and held up a brochure from the museum nearby.

"I saw one of them in the museum," he said, confirming my thoughts. Neru-nee sighed, seemingly relieved. Meito-nii frowned, also digging his hand into the box.

"I swear there was nothing…" he trailed off, pulling out a gun of some sort. His eyes widened, and we all backed up, Len shielding me ("Just in case," he had said).

"I'm not gonna shoot you guys! It looks like this box gives us weapons… or something like that…" he trailed off, examining the box again.

"Hey, let Len and Lui go next. They WERE the ones who brought the box back from… wherever," Mikuo-nii pointed out, and everyone nodded. I pushed Len forward slightly, and he walked up to the box, sticking his hand in it.

"Mmm… AH! Found something!" he yelled after digging around. He pulled out a sword, admiring it.

"What's that sword?" I asked Nero-nii, who stared at it for a few moments before he let out a sound of realization.

"It's a katzbalger, but it looks a little longer than the ones I saw at the museum… and it looks heavier, too," Nero-nii said, and I simply watched Len swing it around a bit, smiling.

"Your turn, Lui," he said, sitting in the spot that I had occupied seconds ago. I put my hand in the box, and then my arm. I still couldn't feel the bottom of the box.

So I reached deeper. The bottom wasn't there either. And so I kept reaching deeper, and before I knew it, I was kneeling on the table, half of my torso in the box.

"Uh… Lui? Are you alright there?" I heard Len say, and I also felt him lay a hand on my leg. I gave an "Mm hmm" before nearly falling in the box.

Which was pretty much impossible, but who was paying attention to the laws of logic?

I felt Len grasp my ankles before I completely fell in, and I heard surprised yells.

"I'm alright!" I shout out before I feel the space in front of me, which was, in fact, the base of the box. I gave a sigh of relief before feeling around for something. About a minute passed before I finally laid my hands on a handle. I grabbed it and started flailing my legs, hoping Len would take it as a signal to pull me up.

He did, thankfully, and he did it quickly, too. As soon as he set me on the ground, he basically tackled me.

"Len! Why didn't you hug me when you were carrying me? You could've been stabbed!" I complain, and Len sits up almost instantly.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away," he said, chuckling. He then started to examine my… sword? Dagger?

"It's a ninjato," Nero-nii said, interrupting my train of thought (which I'm pretty sure it wasn't, but anyway). I looked at the ninjato, swinging it around a bit.

"Hey, let Mayu-nee go next," I say, and everyone blinked in surprise as Mayu-nee got up and stuck her hand in the box.

"Hey, it is the day that people finally get their hands on Mayu-nee's voicebank," I said, and almost everyone got a look a realization.

Mayu-nee then came back, holding a black axe with a blood red ribbon tied on it. I shuddered at the yandere face she was making. Len seemed to notice, and he hugged me tightly.

"…Well, what are these weapons for?" Meito-nii asked. Everyone shrugged, including Len and I.

"I don't think we should let everyone have weapons in one day, let's space it over a few days, if that makes sense," Piko-nii (ever the wise one) said, and everyone agreed.

I hope I won't get killed in the night by Mayu-nee…

Slightly freaked out,

Lui

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**I'm overly happy and overly angry.**

**Happy because I heard that my crush called me cute.**

**Angry because an anon decided to be mean to Gluttony. Be a man and suck it up, anon.**

**And I decided to use all of your ideas (just not yet).**

**Scythe-nee: I know, right?**

**Stormy-san: I did get your review. My story IS in an archive. Anyway, the messenger wasn't Mayu (it was just some raaaandoooom person). I will use that idea (somehow…)**

**ownitlikeaboss-san: …I wonder who's weapon will be a pink, miniature, fluffy unicorn,**

**Phantom-san: Fruitcake and bomb as weapons (I already know who are getting those XD)… I WILL MAKE IT WORK. Update~**

**Agaraya-san: Envy originally suggested that they make out for a long time, but I quickly… rebutted the plot (by saying that there was such thing as air).**

**So, two questions: Why do the Vocaloids have weapons? And what is it with me and plot twists?**

**-Nekomimi Girl**


	39. 9th December

Despite all that went on yesterday, we (meaning Gumo-nii, Rinto-nii, Len and I) still did the mistletoe thing. Our targets were Bruno-nii and Clara-nee.

The plan was perfect, too. I won't describe it because it will most likely take up the whole page, but Bruno-nii and Clara-nee picked up on what we were doing. So they decided to prank us, and Rinto-nii came out with a twisted ankle (which Gumo-nii wasn't happy about).

They nearly dumped a bowl of glue on my head, but I think Len glared at them. And (according to Mikuo-nii), when Len glares, you'd better run.

Well, Bruno-nii and Clara-nee certainly did.

"Lui, let's go see who's next for getting a weapon," Len said, grinning as he pulled me towards the lounge room. I smiled and pulled out my ninjato. It was rather light, lighter than I expected.

We were the first in the lounge room, apart from the girl who gave us the box in the first place. Len and I looked at each other, and I could tell we were both wondering how the heck she got in.

"Um, excuse me…" I said, tapping the girl on the shoulder. She turned around and grinned.

"Oh, hi Lui, hi Len! Wasn't expecting to see you here so early," she said, sounding a lot more cheerful than she did the other day.

"…Are you the same person we saw?" Len asked, blinking. The girl laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, I am. I seem totally different now because I had to be in "business mode" when I saw you guys. Oh, by the way, my name's Sonika," she said, extending her hand for us to shake. We did, cautiously.

"So, what's the point of having these weapons?" Len asked after a minute of silence. Sonika-san sighed, placing her cheek in her hand.

"Let's wait until everyone gets here. I don't want to explain it over and over again. So, while we're waiting for everyone, tell me; how did you two start dating?" she asked, grinning. I blushed and Len hugged me.

Len seems to like hugging me.

We had just finished explaining when Len and I become a couple when Meito-nii walked in with everyone else. Meito-nii seemed to do a double-take when he saw Sonika-san.

"Len, Lui, who is this kid?" he asked, pointing at Sonika-san, who puffed up her cheeks in annoyance.

"Excuse me Meito, but I am not a kid. It is also rude to point," she said, and Meito-nii raised an eyebrow.

"Uhm… Meito-nii, this is Sonika-san. She is the one who gave Len and I the box," I said, making sure that I didn't point at Sonika-san.

"Aww, Lui, just call me "Sonika-nee"! "Sonika-san" sounds waaaay too formal," she said, grinning as she ruffled my hair. As soon as she stopped, I speed-walked over to Len, sitting next to him, and he put an arm around me.

"You told us you'd give us an explanation, Sonika. And I'm waiting," Len said, waving his hand around in the air. Sonika-nee sighed, and gestured for us to all sit down. We did, and Len pulled me onto his lap, making room for Rin-nee.

"Well, you see, I'm from a… "Secret organization", I suppose. The other members and I agreed that we needed a lot more members for… Err, we'll get back to that later. Anyways, as you may have noticed, I'm a sheep hybrid, and…" Sonika-nee rambled, but was cut off by a "WHAAAAT?!".

"You're a sheep hybrid? How?" Rin-nee asked, eyes wide. Sonika-nee's mouth made an "o" shape.

"Ohh, right, I still have the hat on," she said, taking off her hat to reveal sheep ears. We all gaped at that.

"…So, does that mean we're all half animal?" Gumi-nee as she finally managed to process the information. Sonika-nee blinked, frowning, before she shrugged.

"Some of you most likely are, but most of you… I'd say you aren't. You're all different from normal humans, at least," Sonika-nee said, seemingly content with her explanation. Gumi-nee nodded, also seemingly content with the answer she got from Sonika-nee.

"So… what with these weapons again?" Len asked, hugging me again. I also hugged him back, which seemed to make him relax. Sonika-nee smiled briefly before going back to a business face.

"Well, you see… um, how should I explain this? Well… um…" Sonika-nee trailed off, scratching the back of her neck. Just then, though, something crashed outside the room. We all blinked.

"I'll go check it out," Meito-nii sighed, and stood up. I noticed his hand was inching towards his silver revolver (which was more red than silver, but anyway) as he walked out of the room.

About 10 seconds later, we heard a gunshot. Everybody was startled (especially me; I'm still scared of loud noises after that incident…) and a few ran to see what had happened while Mikuo-nii tried to calm Ryuto-kun and Yuki-chan down. Meito-nii came in with a deadpan expression. He held up a small, black and blue creature that I'm pretty sure wasn't supposed to exist.

"This thing-" Meito-nii shook the creature, "-is the reason why we have weapons, right?" he finished, chucking it on the ground. Sonika-nee nodded, with a grim look on her face.

"There are more of them, of course. So I suggest you get training and join our organization, so we can teach you the stuff that you don't know about," she said, twirling a piece of her hair in her fingers. I blinked tiredly, realizing that I was more than a bit tired.

Len must have sensed my tiredness, because he pulled me down so my head was on his lap. I smiled, and re-tuned back to hear what Sonika-nee was saying.

"…You all are strong in some specific area, whether it be combat, wisdom, magic-" Sonika-nee sighed when she was cut off by another "WHAAAT?!"

"Excuse me, but did you say magic?" I asked, confusedly. Sonika-nee nodded, and pulled Kaito-nii, Meito-nii and Miku-nee up the front (she nearly pulled me up, but I think Len glared at her, too).

"Here are three good examples. Meito is skilled in combat, specifically hand-to-hand, Miku is skilled in water magic, and Kaito here is skilled in knowledge," Sonika-nee said, and we all blinked.

"Alright… can you tell what each of us is skilled in?" Rin-nee piped up from the back. Sonika-nee thought for a few moments, before shaking her head.

"No, not unless you have a weapon. And before you ask, I was able to tell Miku and Kaito's because theirs was really obvious… for some reason… we still have to figure out why some people almost radiate their power," she said, and briefly glanced at Len and I.

"Oh, I forgot to mention your weapons have things called "modes". You'll find out about them as time goes by," Sonika-nee said, grinning.

"Ah, well, I have to go now. I'll be back in a week, and I hope you have made your decision by then!" she said, walking out of the door. We all blinked once again.

"So… who's gonna get their weapons today?" I asked, bracing myself for a massive argument and some yelling, but, surprisingly, Len stood up before anyone could say anything.

"I think we should trust Sonika and her… organization. What do you guys think?" he asked, and everyone nodded, including me. After all, none of us have any idea what we're getting into.

"So, the ones who can get their weapons today are IA, because she may be called to some photo shoot soon. SeeU, because she usually goes with IA. Um… Miku and Kaito, because we already know what you're skilled in… Uh… Luka and Meiko, because we're gonna need more people who actually know how to use weapons… oh! And Gakupo, too," Len listed off, and the 7 mentioned moved forward towards the box.

Miku-nee went first (because she was the closest),and she pulled out what I think is a scuta shield. Kaito-nii pulled out a blue-looking bazooka (which shocked us all; how did it FIT in that box?). IA-nee pulled out a lasso that kind of looked like it was made from wood. SeeU-nee took out a heavy looking ninja star. Luka took out a rope dart, which freaked her brother Luki-nii right out. Meiko-nee pulled out a massive and sharp sickle, which glinted even without sunlight. Finally, Gakupo-nii pulled out a katana (which we all honestly kind of expected).

Oh… I can't write much more, Len's calling me. Dinner's ready.

Confused,

Lui

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Oh guys, I feel so guilty. I didn't update for a whole WEEK. It's the holidays now, so of course I got a bit lazy, but that was no excuse to not post anything.**

**So, to make up for it, I posted a new fanfic! It's called "Afterlife", and it's set in the Daughter of Evil (you know, that song Rin sang?). If you're interested.**

**Stormy-san: Len's always protective. AND I WILL WRITE THAT SCENE ONE DAY.**

**Scythe-nee: :)**

**ownitlikeaboss-san: Mini fluffy unicorns for the win! And thanks; I was worried that I would confuse people by doing that.**

**Phantom-san: …Interesting suggestions. **

**Also… I HAVE SOME LENXLUI FANART! I AM SO HAPPY!**


	40. 10th December

We didn't do any mistletoe stuff today. Meiko-nee was busy "training our asses off", to quote Meito-nii.

Well, I have no idea how, but Meiko-nee managed to get her hands on some training dummies... I wouldn't be surprised if she stole them from Gakuko-nee and Gakupo-nii's training area.

So there I was, hacking (as Ring-nee so affectionately put it) away at a dummy.

Before Len started tickling me, at least. I had fell to the ground, laughing, Len falling with me.

Soon enough, I noticed that my weapon had a bubble wand on the end of it. I experimented, and tried blowing bubbles. It worked, and I found myself giggling happily. Len looked at me, chuckling.

"Ah... I see you've activated your weapon's "mode", hmm?" A voice came from behind us. We turned to find a woman and a man, both older than us. Len narrowed his eyes at them, shifting me behind him slightly. The man chuckled.

"Now no need to get protective Len, we're with Sonika. My name is Leon, and this here is my sister Lola," the man, Leon-san, explained. Len immediately un-tensed, standing up while helping me up.

"Mode? What are you talking about?" Len said, hugging me to his side. I wrapped my arms around his chest, smiling lazily. Len looked at me in concern, not used to me "being mushy", as Rin-nee helpfully explained later.

"Well, you see, our weapons are unique. They have "modes" as I mentioned earlier. A weapon has at least two, the most I've seen is seven. We call Lui's weapon's mode "Bubble", for obvious reasons," Lola-san explained as Len patted my hair, and I rubbed my face into his side, which made him blush.

"So... why's he acting a lot more... uh, happy?" Len asked as he continued patting my hair. Lola-san giggled as Leon-san chuckled at how I was basically clinging to Len.

"As you may or may not have figured out, the mode the weapon is in affects whoever wields the weapon. And since Lui's weapon is in Bubble mode, he's acting a whole lot more, well, bubbly," Leon-san said, chuckling. Len nodded, smiling gently as he hugged me yet again. I just buried my face into his side.

"Well, we must be going now. Tell Meiko what you have learnt. And keep up the good training!" Lola-san called out before disappearing along with her brother. Len picked me up and made his may back to Meiko-nee and the others. When we did get back, Meiko-nee glared at us, and I flinched, which made my weapon go back to normal.

"Where were you two?" Meito-nii asked after having shot a target. Len placed me back on the ground and explained what had happened with Lola-san and Leon-san.

"So... you say our weapons have "modes"..." Meiko-nee trailed off.

"Maybe that's why my shield was giving off a lot of sparks... and why Mikuo was electrocuted when I touched him with it..." Miku-nee said, in deep thought. Len and I blinked.

"Hey, shouldn't we go back to the house and see what weapons everyone else is getting?" I asked, and everyone agreed.

0o0o0o0o0

Hi, Len here again. God, it's been forever since I wrote in this...

Anyway, we made our way back to the house/mansion/whatever-it-is, and the trip was pretty much uninterrupted (except for one of those monster things that Luka killed/knocked unconscious/whatever).

And found the house in a state of disarray.

When we got inside, I remember I had to defend Lui from a flying monster thing. And the rainbow gunk that flew everywhere when one of us cut one of those monster things...

"Am I seeing things or is the house turning rainbow?" I heard Mikuo ask, and Lui and I turned to see him slam his fist into one of those monster's face.

"Mikuo-nii? How can you just punch them?" Lui asked from beside me as he blew bubbles from the bubble wand attached to his Ninjato, and giggled as the monsters were trapped in them and disappeared when the bubble popped.

"I have brass knuckles! No, not literally! I mean, like, the weapon!" Mikuo explained to a confused Lui, who just nodded.

"I thought you were gonna wait until we got back to get your weapons!" I yelled at Mikuo who was around ten metres away now, trying to get a monster away from his PSP.

"We kinda didn't have a choice!" Mikuo yelled back. I nearly fell over at how stupid my question was. Luckily I didn't.

After a while, all the monsters were gone from the lounge room (CUL had helped; she had randomly ran in at one point and beat up a majority of the monsters left before running out again). Lui collapsed, his adrenaline running out. I ran over to him as I told Mikuo to go help anyone he could find, and bring them back here.

"Leeeen, I'm tired," Lui had complained before promptly passing out in my arms (which sounds so cliché, but it did happen). I sighed and let Lui curl up by my side as Mikuo entered with Rin (to my immense relief), Ring and Rion.

"Rin, Ring, Rion, it's good to see you guys," I said truthfully as Rin hugged the life out of me and Ring fussed over Lui.

"Oh god Len, you have no idea how worried I was about my little brother," Rin said, sighing softly as she let go of me. I noticed that Mikuo had left to find more people again.

"Oh, that reminds me. What do you guys have as weapons?" I asked as Ring gave Lui to me. Rin held up a classic bomb (like those ones you find in Bomberman), Ring held up a rapier sword and Rion held up... fruitcake? I just nodded as Mikuo walked in again, this time followed by Kaito, Miku, Meito, Meiko and Luka.

"Alright you guys, just sit down on the lounge. I'll go look for anymore people," I said as I handed Lui to Ring again, I made my way out, looking in every room, occasionally finding another one of those monsters. It was when I got to the kitchen I found more people. Gakupo, Neru, CUL, IA, SeeU and Galaco, to be exact. Luckily they had already gone through the rest of the house and found nobody, so all I had to do was return to the lounge room where everyone else was.

And thankfully, when I brought everyone back, I noticed everyone laughing. I smiled and let the others in before closing and locking the door (for safety).

When I turned around to look at what everyone was laughing at, I was confused to see Lui holding my "Dream Eating Monochrome Baku" hat on his head, running away from Mikuo, laughing. I noticed that Mikuo had cat ears and a cat tail. I smirked.

Mikuo must be a half animal person like Sonika.

Anyway, I was glad to see Lui up, so I hug-tackled him (carefully). Lui shrieked, still giggling as he fell to the ground. I started laughing along with everyone else.

It'd be nice to stay a family like this...

0o0o0o0o0

Lui here again. I finally got my journal back from Len.

We all joked around for a while (mostly about Mikuo-nii's new cat-like reflexes), until I finally asked the dreaded question.

"What happened to the others?"

The temperature in the room dropped. I shivered, and Len must have noticed, for he hugged me.

"Um... I think some of them chased some of the bigger monsters out of the house..." Kaito-nii said, a thoughtful look on his face.

"I... I saw Lily... one of those monsters struck her unconscious, and then... she kind of just... disappeared... the monster dragged her into a swirly black thing..." Miku-nee said, staring at her shoes. I gulped, and everyone else got nervous.

"I wouldn't be surprised if that's what happened to everyone else. Now, I don't know about you guys, but I'n tired. We'll get breakfast tomorrow morning. Meito, Kaito, Gakupo and I will be on look-out during the night, so if something is bothering you, talk to us, alright?" Meiko-nee said, and most of us were to tired to argue with her. so we just nodded and settled somewhere on the lounge.

I'm about to lie down with Len.

Scared (but comforted by Len),

Lui

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Wow. Chapter done.**

**Silver-nee: Oops.**

**Stormy-san: Ahahah, me too! Ah, thank you! Compliments mean a lot to me. I'm glad to see you like Afterlife (does it confuse you?)!**

**ownitlikeaboss-san: Yup, the weapons are for destroying the monsters-I-haven't-named-yet. Update!**

**Sky-san: Thanks, and don't worry; I have a fear of vomit too.**

**Can someone give me a name for those darn monsters?!**

**-Nekomimi Girl**


	41. 11th December

We have no idea what happened to the other Vocaloids. They just... disappeared, like Miku-nee said.

We've searched the entire mansion more than twice, and the only thing we found was the box of weapons (somehow). It was definitely a relief to find that box, but...

It's not the rest of the Vocaloids.

...it's pretty lonely without 40-plus people always around you...

Anyway, Sonika-nee visited again today. We had just finished tidying up the lounge room when she appeared from the fireplace, black ashes flying all over Kaito-nii who was the closest to the fireplace at that moment.

"Howdy, kids! The great Sonika is back!" she exclaimed, holding her hand high in the air. We all just stared at her. She looked around and seemed to notice that there were only a few of us compared to the many she had seen the other day.

"Hey, what happened to the rest of you?" she asked, and we all sighed. I noticed that Len looked rather sad, so I went over and hugged him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Well... we had an ambush by those monster things last night..." Mikuo-nii said, his cat ears folding flat on his head. Sonika-nee sighed dejectedly.

"As I expected... you guys had better come with me then. If you stay here, they'll just come back," Sonika-nee said, crossing her arms with another sigh. Meiko-nee instantly frowned.

"How do we know we can trust you? You might have been the one that sent the monsters here!" Meiko-nee exclaimed, and almost everyone nodded.

"Well, it wasn't my organization or I that sent those monsters after all of you. You may choose to believe it or not, but I'm sure one of you here will be able to tell the absolute truth," Sonika-nee said, and I felt something... something that told me she was telling the truth. It was probably that "ding-ding-ding" that went off in my head. Maybe I was the one who was able to tell the absolute truth?

"... Everyone, come over here for a second," Meito-nii said, and everyone except Sonika-nee jogged over to him.

"What do you guys think? Is she telling the truth or not?" Rin-nee asked, and everyone started speaking at once. I tried to talk, but I wasn't loud enough.

"Guys! Shut up!" Len yell-whispered, and everyone turned their attention to him. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back, thinking that I had the best boyfriend ever.

"Sonika-nee is telling the truth," I said with a straight face. Gakupo-nii eyebrows shot up.

"How do you know Lui?" he asked, and I shrugged.

"That's his ability. He's able to see if people are lying or not," Sonika-nee said from behind us, and we all turned to face her.

"Then let's test that ability. Listen, Lui; I'm am NOT a shotacon," Miku-nee said, and something in the back of my mind instantly went "bzzzzzzt".

"Miku-nee, we all know that's false," I said, and she pouted and crossed her arms.

"That was a little too obvious Miku. Let me try. I got my first katana from Malaysia," Gakupo-nii said, and I stared at him for about 5 seconds before my psychic-lie-detector went "ding-ding-ding".

"Gakupo-nii, where'd you find a katana in Malaysia? Aren't they from Japan?" I asked, and everyone raised an eyebrow, most likely wondering if I was for real.

"Yes, they are, but I found a Japanese shop there once, and I took quite a fascination to the katanas there, so I bought one," Gakupo-nii said, nodding his head.

"So, are we going with Sonika or not?" IA-nee asked, and Meiko-nee nodded, albeit hesitantly.

"Alrighty then, just step within 5 metres of me, and we're ready to go!" Sonika-nee said, thrusting her hands into the air quite dramatically. We did, and about five seconds later, we were in a dark office. I don't know how, but... yeah. Now, I'm scared of the dark, so I let out a yelp when we were suddenly in darkness. Len immediately hugged me to his chest, and I started calming down. We heard a deep chuckle come from behind us, and we whirled around to see a man sitting in a chair, his head down. Meiko-nee and Meito-nii stepped forward slightly, and Len stepped in front of me.

"I've been expecting you..." was what the man said, smirking before a woman came and whacked him upside the head.

"Tonio, we don't need you scaring them off," she scolded as four other people came in. I recognized Leon-san and Lola-san.

"Alrighty guys! This is the team! Tonio is that weirdo and Prima is the lady who whacked him," she said, gesturing to them wildly. They waved, and I guessed that Tonio was used to being called weird.

"Some of you may already know Leon and Lola. Those two siblings are our messengers or they keep an eye on... whatever we're keeping an eye on. There's Miriam. She makes sure that no one knows that we do what we do. And finally, there's Avanna. She's our field agent. I'm a code cracker and the one who started the organization," Sonika-nee explained rapidly. I only managed to pick up the names of the people, and so I waved. The others did the same after seeing me do it.

"So what do you think? You guys wanna join?" Avanna-san asked, and we all nodded quickly.

"If it'll get our friends back, we will," Kaito-nii said, and yet again we all nodded rapidly, this time with grim smiles.

"Alright. I'm not going to beat around the bush. We'll need some people to stay behind. The rest need to go and search and destroy any monsters... we should name them, shouldn't we?" Sonika-nee asked herself, a finger on her chin.

"Name them Malimals," Tonio said randomly. I must say though, it's a pretty good name...

"Alrighty then, we'll call them Malimals. Well, you guys can now decide who's going to be staying behind," Sonika-nee said, and she looked directly at Len and I for some reason. We all turned so we could talk to each other easily.

"Lui, you should stay. You're the youngest-" Meito-nii began but was cut off by Rin, surprisingly.

"No. You are NOT leaving Lui here. I don't want my brother being worried about him the whole trip. That's unhealthy," Rin said, glaring up at Meito, who immediately backed down. Nobody, not even Meiko-nee, disagrees with Rin when she glares like that.

"A-alright. Is there anyone who doesn't really want to go look for everyone?" Meito-nii asked, looking around.

No one raised their hand.

"I thought it might be like that. Well... how about this? We take turns staying here,"

Meiko-nee suggested, and we all nodded.

"I'll stay first. I think SeeU would like to stay too," IA-nee said, and we all nodded yet again.

"What about teams?" Kaito-nii asked, and we all started thinking.

"Well... we need at least one person that's good with first aid in each group... Luka-nee, can you sit to my left and Rion-nee to my right? Thanks. Um, we'll need a long-range weapon on each team... Kaito-nii, go to the right and Galaco-nee, go to the left," I said, and everyone stared at me.

"Uh, let's see... we'll need experienced fighters on each side... well, we all are kind of experienced now, but... Gakupo-nii, can you go to the left? And Meiko-nee, can you go to the right?" I asked, and they nodded. Gakupo-nii shot me a grateful look, and I smiled. I knew he wanted to be with Luka-nee, and that Luka-nee wanted him with her.

"Um... good cooks... we'll need food... CUL-nee, go right and Kaito-nii go left. Umm... Now it's just to divide the rest of us... umm, Miku-nee, right. Mikuo-nii, left. Rin-nee, right. Meito-nii, left. Len, right. Neru-nee, left. IA-nee, right. SeeU-nee, left. So that leaves me to go... right," I said, and I noticed Len smiled and Rin-nee sighed, also smiling slightly. I went and attempted to sit next to Len, but he just pulled me into his lap.

"I'm glad you ended up on the same team as Len. If you didn't, Len would probably sneak off to make sure you're alright," Kaito-nii said, and Len huffed while everyone else laughed. We all stood up and followed Sonika-nee out of the room.

"You know I would?" Len asked quietly, sneaking up behind me. I smiled and hugged him tightly.

"I would too," I whispered. Len wrapped his arms around me.

"Alrighty! You guys will get going tomorrow afternoon! For now, go have some sleep! You all have single rooms... except for a few people," Sonika-nee said, wiggling her eyebrows weirdly at Len and I. Everyone started laughing crazily, and Len went bright red. I didn't get it.

Well, that's where I am at the moment. In Len and I's room. Len's in the shower, and I'm about to go to sleep.

0o0o0o0o0

It's Len here again.

Lui's sleeping... he's adorable... and I'm worried.

What would happen if Lui got badly injured and I wasn't around? Or... what if nobody was around?

I am really honestly relieved that Lui ended up on team... I probably would do what Kaito said. Sneak off to make sure Lui was alright...

I'm just glad we're not dead.

Len

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Oh wow it's been so long since I've updated... I'm sorry...**

**ownitlikeaboss-san: Update!**

**Silver-nee: You can't do that. If you do that, you won't get anymore LenxLui. HAH.**

**skygirlolive-san: Thank you for the name! It's very creative!**

**Phantom-san: I WILL USE THE NAME PAUL. I WILL. Oh she will kick butt. Don't worry.**

**Stormy-san: Nope, Tonio's not the bad guy! And did you like his badass bit? XD**

**EVERYONE; IF YOU LIKE LENXLUI, PLEASE WRITE SOME! I'd love to see it!**

**-Prideful Nekomimi Girl (yes I changed it)**


	42. 12th December

When I got up this morning, Sonika-nee was in Len and I's room, seemingly waiting for us to get up.

"Finally, you're awake… although I suppose you can't really get up," she said, giggling. I tried to get up, but something didn't let me.

That something was Len. He had his arms wrapped around my waist, and didn't seem to be letting go anytime soon. I went bright red.

"Let me go get those two idiots! We need to GET GOING!" I heard Meiko-nee yelling from somewhere near our room. I flinched, as I could hear her storming towards our room.

"ME-I-KO! LET THOSE TWO LOVEBIRDS SLEEP! LEN DOESN'T LIKE TO BE WOKEN UP IN THE MORNING ANYWAYS!" I heard Rin-nee yell also, and I also heard her running down the hall, and a thump which I assumed was Rin-nee tackling Meiko-nee.

"RIN! GET OFF ME!" Meiko-nee yelled, and I noticed a slight slur in her voice. I sighed. Meiko-nee must have brought some sake with her…

"Oh god… what's with all the yelling?" Len asked as he sat up, pulling me up too. I noticed that his hair was out, and started playing around with it, to distract me from the bunny ears that had popped up on his head.

"Lui… what are you doing?" he asked, and I just smiled.

"Your hair's longer than I thought…" I mumbled as I stood up and stretched. Len just chuckled as he also stood up, revealing a fluffy tail.

"Oh, Len, it looks like you're one of us!" Sonika-nee said, grinning as I giggled. Len, obviously, panicked.

"What do you mean?!" he asked, giving Sonika-nee a glare. Sonika-nee just pointed to a mirror, and Len dashed over to it. He screamed something like "stop making me shota-like," I think.

"Len! What's-… pfft," Miku-nee muffled her laughter when she saw Len. She slammed the door, but even then I could still hear her laughter.

"MIKU! IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Len yelled, before turning to face Sonika-nee.

"Sonika, is there any way I can get rid of the bunny ears?" Len asked, and Sonika-nee shook her head.

"Don't forget the bunny tail," I said, pointing at it. Len sighed and put a hat he grabbed from somewhere on his head.

"Alright, let's go. Better they see the bunny features later than now…" Len muttered as he walked out. I followed him, and we were met with yells of "show us the bunny ears Len!".

"Aww, Len, you're so shota! But Lui is more shota," Rin-nee said, pinching my cheeks.

"I am NOT shota. Must I prove my argument again?" Len asked, and Rin-nee shook her head rapidly. I noticed Miku-nee's eyes widen and Kaito-nii pale.

"Len, no. No," Kaito-nii said, backing up a bit and holding his hands up in an "I surrender!" style.

"I won't do it again, I promise," Len said, tilting his head to the side and using his best "innocent (or, according to Ring-nee, shota) eyes".

It seemed to work, and Kaito-nii put his hands down and Miku-nee's eyes returned to their normal size.

"Alright… well, we'd better get going before Meiko gets another fit," Kaito-nii said as he led Len and I down the hall, towards where most of the Vocaloids that were left were waiting.

"So they've finally woken up have they?" Mikuo-nii asked as he smirked at Len, who blushed madly. Sonika-nee then chose to make her entrance.

"So! I take it that you've noticed a change with Len?" she said as she whisked the hat off of Len's head. He yelped and tried to grab the hat from Sonika-nee, but she simply moved out of the way.

"Aww, Len, you have bunny ears!" SeeU-nee cried as she ran over and started tugging on them.

"Ow! Ow! SeeU, that hurts!" Len complained as he twisted out of SeeU-nee's grip and went to stand beside me, huffing.

"So… I'm not really sure what you're all doing anymore… but before you go, I realized that you didn't have time to pack anything!" Lola-san said as she walked in the room with Leon-san and Avanna-san.

"Oh… we didn't, did we?" Gumi-nee said as she tugged at her goggles. We all looked at each other and shook our heads.

"Alrighty then! I'm gonna whisk you guys back there for an hour so you can grab whatever you need to! Alright!" Lola-san said, and we were all somehow transported back to the Vocaloid mansion.

"…OK, let's get going, people," Meito-nii said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

So…

The day's over, now.

We did set out after we grabbed whatever we needed, and we fought a few of those Malimals, too.

Also, we found Teto-nee. She was wandering around, eating a bread stick. She also said that she found a few of the other Vocaloids, but they were being held prisoner.

Which was true, seeing as how my psychic-lie-detector did that dinging noise again.

What scares me is the fact that they're being held prisoner. While there is the chance that the Malimals may be smart enough to hold a bunch of people prisoner, that chance is very low.

So there must be someone behind this all, right?

I wonder who'd do something like this…

On the other hand, who knew bunny ears were so much fun to play with?

Scared and amused,

Lui

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**God, how long did it take me to write this out…**

**Phantom-san: Paul will show up very soon don't worry! And she definitely will kick butt with her fruitcake.**

**Stormy-san: Eheheh, thanks. Yes, Tonio is badass.**

**Silver-nee: …it needs to be more popular.**

**Sky-san: That's quite alright!**

**Agaraya-san: I did, but they won't be separated for long!**

**ownitlikeaboss-san: I know, Lui's so cute and innocent…**

**Cyber-san: Ahh, yeah, that's my profile picture or whatever you call it… I don't have a cover image because I can't draw, ahah.**

**Mad-san: Oh, thank you! I can't wait to see your fanart if you make some!**

**I HAD INJECTIONS TODAY. IT KILLS MY ARM 4 HOURS LATER.**

**-Prideful Nekomimi Girl**


End file.
